Sonic X: Return of The Vampire
by KATTALNUVA
Summary: Gigex the Impaler Lord of the Giaki Vampires has returned, and he will stop and nothing to obtain the Chaos Emeralds. Join Sonic and friends as they travel across space to find the secret of Gigex's Immortality.
1. The Coming Storm

**Introduction**

3 months ago Rouge the Bat accidentally released Gigex the Impaler, the lord of the Giaki vampires, from his endless slumber. Upon his awakening Gigex sought to rebuild his army of the undead and acquire the seven Chaos Emeralds so he could use their power along with his own magic to resurrect his lost love and conquer the universe. Within hours a majority of the planet's population had become Giaki and it was up to Sonic the Hedgehog and friends to destroy Gigex and save his victims. To help them combat this apocalyptic threat Cosmo had been given her mother's gift of new life and upon her rebirth received extraordinary telekinetic powers. With secret knowledge about Gigex that had been passed on by her clan Cosmo provided her friends with the means to defeat the vampire king. Before the night was over Gigex was slain and all his victims were rescued.

Today three months later, a few weeks have passed since Sonic and friends returned home from Chris' wedding. Things have been quiet on Sonic's homeworld… almost too quiet. Even Dr. Eggman hasn't shown his face in awhile…

**Chapter 1: The Coming Storm**

"Cosmo… Cosmo…"

"Yes, mother?"

"Cosmo, my precious daughter… Your mental powers are reaching their peak… It is more important than ever that you develop your powers to their full potential… You are almost there… but one important thing is still missing."

"What is that mother?"

"I'm afraid that it's something you have to discover for yourself… look inside… your heart."

Cosmo opened her eyes.

"Mother… That same dream… again."

For the past few nights Cosmo had been having dreams about her mother, the same one every time.

"Looks like I'm not the only one who can't sleep."

Tails was awake too; he was sitting in his workshop reading something.

"Did you have another nightmare about Gigex?"

"Oh, Cosmo… Yes I did."

"Tails, Sonic stabbed Gigex's heart, we all saw him burst into flames."

"I know Cosmo, but history says that Gigex always planed ahead. What if he found a way to cheat death incase the secret of his immortality was compromised?"

"Tails I'm sure if Gigex had found another way to cheat death it would have been in the archive, and we've looked through it like a dozen times."

"I know… but… what if there is something we missed… something we overlooked… like this."

Cosmo looked at the page Tails was pointing to.

"The Seven Stars of Chaos… a constellation of seven of the brightest stars in the sky… once every seven thousand years the stars come into alignment… and if the seven chaos emeralds are brought together at the altar of chaos on the planet Frumuseţe when the stars align their power will become virtually limitless for the seven minutes that the stars are in alignment… It says here that this is how Gigex planned to restore his beloved Princess Morganna to life… You'll note this is the last page Gigex wrote in the book, meaning that soon my ancestors stole it from him. Gigex abandoned his quest to reclaim the Chaos Emeralds and instead went to my homeworld looking for the archive. But when he got there it turned out that one of Sonic's ancestors had gathered the seven Chaos Emeralds first, and with the help of my ancestors locked Gigex away within the Sarcophagus of never ending sleep… An interesting story, but I don't think a constellation that comes together only once every seven thousand years could help Gigex come back from the dead, especially considering that Sonic has all the Chaos Emeralds."

"Maybe not… but… but what if there is something else in the archive? What if there is some way that Gigex could come back?"

"Why are you so worried about it Tails?"

Cosmo could tell there was something Tails wasn't telling her.

"Tails, you know you can talk to me."

Tails hesitated and said, "Okay… It's these dreams I keep having about Gigex… No not dreams… Nightmares… I've been having them ever since we where on Chris' planet for his wedding… Every time Gigex demands that I hand over the Chaos Emeralds or… or…"

"Or what?"

"… He has his sword to your neck… He threatens to kill you if I don't hand over the Emeralds…"

"And what do you end up doing?"

"I don't know… I always wake up before the dream ends."

Tails started to cry and fell into Cosmo's arms.

"What if he comes back some how? What if… I lost you once… I can't bear to go through that again… The two months after the defeat of Dark Oak was the worst period of my life… I couldn't work… my heart grew bitter and cold… And… Cosmo I'm only telling you this because I know I can trust you… Deep down in my heart I really did hate Sonic for surviving the battle with Dark Oak and not you… Then that night, Gigex used all of my anger and grief against me… He turned me into one of his undead servants… But then… You came back to me… Cosmo I can't express with words how happy I was when I saw you alive again… You helped me escape from Gigex's control…But I'll never forget the things I experienced in the time I was under his spell… I felt like he and I where one and the same… What if… What he comes back? Cosmo I don't want to lose you again."

Cosmo helped Tails to his feet and sat down next to him.

"Tails, suffering is a part of life, without it we would not know happiness. Suffering helps us grow, makes us stronger. I should know, I lost my whole family and everyone I loved because of the Metarex. I thought I would never get over it. But I found new friends in you and the others. You all helped me cope with my losses. But during my… absence… you chose to face the pain you felt alone… You blamed yourself for what happened to me. When we turn the pain of loss inward it is an unconquerable enemy… You must never forget the others… and never forget me… I am here Tails."

"She's so wise… and beautiful." thought Tails. "Cosmo, I will never let you go again."

Meanwhile somewhere underground.

"Dr. Eggman, is it ready yet?"

"Uh… Yes and no."

"What do you mean yes and no?"

"Well, it's finished… but… we have no way to power it."

"Then why didn't you tell me that before you built the damn thing!?"

"Well, when I designed it to your specifications I had the idea of using the Chaos Emeralds to power it in mind. But unfortunately the blasted hedgehog has all of them."

"Is that so… Sonic won't be a problem… But just in case we can't get the Chaos Emeralds from him... Maybe I can provide a substitute."

**(To be continued)**


	2. Perpetual Twilight

Beneath the ruins of Gigex's palace, buried deep in the rubble was an undamaged white marble coffin, and on the inside was the un-aged body of Princess Elizabeth Morganna, his one true love

Beneath the ruins of Gigex's palace, buried deep in the rubble was an undamaged white marble coffin, and on the inside was the un-aged body of Princess Elizabeth Morganna, his one true love.

"I have slept for so long… It seems like… forever… But I know in my heart… He will come… My Gigex will come for me… And when he does… We will finally be together… for always… and I will wait for him… even if it takes another seven thousand years…"

Knuckles stood guarding the Master Emerald. Today had started just like any other day… but today something felt different. He and the others had not seen any action since they defeated Damian Dracul back on Chris' planet. But he knew that it was only a matter of time before the next big bad guy would show his ugly face. They had been home for a couple weeks but no one had seen or heard of Dr. Eggman since they defeated his Goliath robot.

**(As seen in Day of the Dragon Chapter 1)**

Suddenly a giant shadow spread across the land.

"What in the name of…"

Knuckles looked up at the sky and saw that a solar eclipse was starting. He was no astronomer but he was pretty sure it took a lot longer for the moon to eclipse the sun. Just then he saw four cloaked figures coming towards him. And to make matters worse it started to rain.

"Who are you? What do you want?!"

"Give us the Emerald…"

Knuckles poised ready for battle, "Over my dead body."

All four of the cloaked guys drew weapons. One of them was holding a giant Mace, one was holding a scythe, one was holding a double bladed sword, and one was holding a trident.

"Your proposal is acceptable."

The four cloaked figures jumped at Knuckles, the one with the giant mace smashed it into the ground. A giant tremor erupted in the earth beneath Knuckle's feet and he was flung into the air. The one with the scythe slashed it and a green crescent shaped bolt of energy flew out of it and sent Knuckle's crashing back to the ground. Next the one with the double bladed sword shot a stream of fire out of the edge of his sword. Knuckles just barely jumped out of the way in time, but then the forth one pointed his trident at him and a blast of water erupted from it. The next thing Knuckles knew he was incased in a sphere of water. He held his breath and started to punch at it, but it didn't do any good. Just when he couldn't hold his breath any longer the bubble popped. Knuckles fell to the ground and gasped for breath, and looked up at his attackers.

"Had enough?" one of them said.

"What the hell are you?" said Knuckles.

The four cloaked figures looked in the opposite direction and bowed. Knuckles squinted his eyes to see what they where bowing to.

"No…"

Gigex seized Knuckles by the throat, his hands were like ice. He stared Knuckles in the eye and said, "Tell your little friends… That like the phoenix, I have risen from the ashes… and into my fire… you all shall fall."

Gigex threw Knuckles far away. Then he turned his attention to the Master Emerald. Seven thousand years ago, before his transformation even, Gigex promised Morganna that he would bring her the Master Emerald as a wedding gift. Soon Gigex led an all out assault against the Echidnas, the battle lasted for hours and left heavy casualties on both sides. Eventually Gigex received a message from the Princess asking him to break off the siege, it also said that she loved him more than life, that she could not live without him, and would marry him even without the Master Emerald. Gigex ordered his troops to break off the attack and they made their way back. But before they made it back, the vengeful Echidnas shot an arrow into the castle carrying false news of Gigex's death. Morganna believing him dead flung herself from the balcony and fell to her death.

Gigex rubbed the surface of the Master Emerald and said, "The sweet taste of revenge."

**(To be continued)**


	3. It's Terror Time Again

"I'm telling you

"I'm telling you! It was Gigex and four of his goons that did this to me!" said Knuckles.

"Sure, If Gigex is back from the dead after I stabbed his heart and watched him burst into flames, then I'm Mickey Mouse." said Sonic.

"Maybe it was one of Eggman's robots made to look like Gigex?" asked Amy.

"Wait, were these cloaked figures carrying a trident, sword, mace, and scythe?" asked Cosmo.

"Yes…"

"Wait a minute that's… We need to leave now!" said Tails.

"Guys!"

"What is it Cream?"

"There are some seriously mean looking guys headed this way!"

"Tails is right. We need to get out of here." said Cosmo.

They were beginning to leave when suddenly four cloaked figures jumped out of no where.

"It's them! They're the ones who attacked me and stole the Master Emerald!"

The four figures threw off their cloaks.

"Whoa… Nice outfits." said Sonic.

The four men were wearing black masks that covered their entire face except for their eyes. The masks also had long pointy ears. The one carrying the giant mace was big and bulk, the one with the scythe had big wings, the one with the double bladed sword had big claws, and the one with the trident had what looked like large webbed hands and feet. They where all dressed head to toe in black and on their chests they all wore a pendant; each was a different colored triangle.

"Gigex's elite guard!" exclaimed Cosmo.

"His what?" asked Cream.

"They are the deadliest of his servants." said Tails, "Lethal assassins."

"As if Gigex needed an elite anything." replied Sonic.

The one holding the double bladed sword stepped forward and said, "We'll make this simple with you animals. Give us the Chaos Emeralds and our master's archive, and no one gets hurt."

Tails pulled out something and yelled, "When Hell freezes over suckers!"

Tails threw what he was holding to the ground and it exploded. Soon they where all enveloped in a thick cloud of smoke.

"AGH! GARLIC!!" yelled the four vampires.

The one with the scythe slashed the air and a gust of wind came and blew the smoke away, but Sonic and the others were no where to be found.

"We need to split up and find them or it will quite literally be our heads."

Sonic and the others ran as fast as they could to escape Gigex's men.

"Do you think we lost them?" asked Cream.

"I'd rather not stop and find out." said Knuckles.

Suddenly it started to get very cold, so cold that they could see their breath, so cold that the landscape around them started to freeze. Tails recognized these signs and started to panic. Then suddenly they all tripped and fell to the earth. It was as if they had run into some invisible log or something. Tails looked up and what he saw made him shiver with fear.

"No… Not you."

"Hello Sonic and friends… it's been awhile." said Gigex.

"Impossible!" said Sonic. "I killed you!"

Gigex laughed and said, "Did you honestly think you could destroy me? I who thousands of years before your time laid villages to waste, brought castles to ground, vanquished armies, and wiped out entire populations. I who commanded millions, conquered the entire galaxy, and brought power to the great and beautiful Princess Elizabeth Morganna. You seem to forget, I am Prince Gigex II of the planet Anorima, chosen champion of Princess Morganna."

"Your armies were defeated!" said Cosmo, "You were defeated! The people you served were evil! You're weak! So weak that when you're beloved Princess died you cut out your own heart and turned yourself into a life sucking monster! You don't cheat death, you cower in fear before it! You think you're such a brave and valiant warrior but deep down you're a total coward!"

"You got a smart mouth little girl. But as much as it would please me to roast you and your friends on an open fire I have a schedule to keep. I need those emeralds and my archive."

"Uh… archive? What archive?" said Tails.

"Don't play games with me… It's the only way you could have found out about my heart… Give me the Chaos Emeralds and my archive or…"

"Hey Dracula! Bite this!"

"Who dares…?"

Out of nowhere a glass jar came flying at Gigex and smashed against his mask.

"AGGHHH!! MY EYES! MY EYES!!"

"Who? Vector! Espio! Charmy! What are you guys doing here?"

"When it looked like the end of the world was coming we figured you might know a thing or two about it."

They all saw that Gigex was starting to come to his senses so they all took off and ran.

"What was in that jar you guys threw at him anyway?" asked Tails.

"Garlic, ever since the last time Mr. Tall dark and scary back there turned us into vampires I never go anywhere without some."

Suddenly Gigex's elite guard jumped out of nowhere and surrounded them.

"If you have anymore garlic throw it now." said Espio.

It took Gigex minutes to catch up with them.

"If you will not hand over the chaos emeralds and my archive, then I will pry it from your cold dead fingers!"

"Not in this life time pal!"

"What!?"

"Rouge! Shadow!"

The sudden appearance of Rouge and Shadow gave Tails the opportunity he needed to reach another one of his garlic bombs. He threw it to the ground and it exploded. They all seized their opportunity and broke through Gigex and his men.

"Shadow get us out of here!" said Sonic throwing him a chaos emerald.

Shadow raised the Chaos Emerald over his head and yelled, "Chaos Control NOW!"

When the garlic smokescreen cleared Gigex and his men saw that Sonic and the others where no where to be found. Gigex threw his sword to the ground, threw his fists in the air and yelled,

"**DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMMNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!"**

**(To be continued)**

**So Sonic and friends have escaped Gigex and his un-dead minions, but for how long? How did Gigex come back from the dead in the first place? What is the deal with his Elite Guards? What does Gigex intend to do with the Master Emerald? Why am I asking you all these questions when you obviously don't know the answers? You may find the answers to some of these questions in**

**Chapter 4: Let's make like Hockey Sticks and get the puck out of here!**


	4. Let's make like Hockey sticks

Sonic and the others breathed a sigh of relief. Thanks to Shadow's Chaos control they had been teleported safely away from Gigex and his men.

"So Gigex really is back." said Sonic.

"He's had Dr. Eggman under his control for weeks." said Shadow, "He's been having him build something but we have no idea what."

"It's probably why he stole the Master Emerald." said Knuckles.

"But who were those four other guys?" asked Rouge.

"Gigex's elite guard." said Cosmo, "They are the deadliest of all his followers."

"But if they're so powerful then why didn't he use them the last time we fought him?" asked Amy.

"Years ago when Gigex was first defeated by Sonic's ancestors and mine, Gigex's four elite where turned to stone. To this day the resting place of those four has remained a mystery. My guess is that last time Gigex was a bit preoccupied in acquiring the chaos emeralds and stealing souls to resurrect Morganna. But this time he needs them because he can no longer turn the inhabitants of this planet into his servants."

"He can't?" asked Vector.

"Last time he turned nearly the entire planet's population into Giaki, but then when he was defeated the curse left everyone, now they have a natural immunity to the curse. It's like getting the vaccine for a virus before you catch it."

"So he can't turn us into vampires again?" asked Charmy.

"No, next time he will just torture us until we're begging for death, then he will chop us up, crush us, grind us into tiny pieces, and then blast us into oblivion." said Shadow.

"Thank you for that mental mind warp you insidious gangster." said Espio.

"So what can we do to stop him?" asked Cream.

"Chow?"

"And how did he come back from the dead in the first place?" asked Sonic.

"I don't know yet." replied Cosmo, "But nowhere on this planet is safe as long as Gigex and his men are out there."

"Cosmo's right." said Tails "We need to get to the Blue Typhoon. Without his dimensional palace Gigex won't be able to follow us into the vacuum of space."

"But Tails, how will we power the thing? Last time we used the Master Emerald and Gigex has stolen that."

"Sonic we only used the Master Emerald last time because we didn't have the Chaos Emeralds with us. The Typhoon will work with the Chaos Emeralds just as well. Once we are safely out of Gigex's reach we can figure out how to defeat him."

"Okay. Shadow, can you get us to the Typhoon using Chaos Control?"

"Like shooting fish in a barrel. Chaos Control NOW!"

Within moments they where teleported to the Typhoon. Tails installed the emeralds and they blasted off into space.

"That 7000 year old geezer will never catch us now." said Sonic.

Suddenly there was a series of loud bangs and the ship started shaking.

"What the heck was that?" said Rouge.

"Something big is coming up on the radar!" said Tails, "They're shooting at us!"

Outside the viewpoint they could see a gigantic black battle cruiser coming up behind them.

**(It looks like the Eclipse class Star Destroyer from Star Wars. It was never seen in any of the movies, but trust me, its one hell of a spaceship)**

Suddenly another alarm when off.

"What now?" asked Shadow.

"Unidentified transmission, feeding to monitor."

Gigex's image appeared on the monitor in front of them.

"Since you destroyed my dimensional palace during our last encounter I needed a new means of galaxy wide travel. Designed by Dr. Eggman, and powered by the Master Emerald. I call it the Enchantress."

"I call it unimpressive." said Sonic.

"Well then why don't I demonstrate the awesome power of this beauty… FIRE THE LASER!"

A big bolt of green energy flashed across the hull of The Enchantress and shot out in front of the Typhoon. It collided with a nearby asteroid, the explosion was so big it was about half the size of the moon. Some of Sonic's friends just stared jaw open at where the asteroid used to be.

"Dr. Eggman has assured me that your little rocket can't take a blast of that magnitude. Hand over my archive and the Chaos Emeralds and I might spare your miserable lives."

"Okay Gigex… you win." said Tails.

"What!?" exclaimed everyone.

Tails winked at them.

"Prepare to be boarded… And have the items ready." said Gigex.

As soon as the image disappeared Tails started flipping switches and pushing buttons.

"Uh Tails, what are you doing?" asked Sonic.

"You guys may want to fasten your seat belts, last week I installed the new engines on this thing… Now it's time to see what it can do."

On Gigex's orders Eggman moved The Enchantress towards the Typhoon, suddenly the Typhoons engines blazed with life and the ship winked out of sight.

"What just happened, where are they!?" yelled Gigex.

"I don't know." replied Eggman, "They must have Zeta Engines on that thing!"

"And what do we got on this thing!?" yelled Gigex, "Is there anyway we can catch them!?"

"Well, we could take this thing into hyperdrive but…"

"This isn't a time for buts!"

"But we never finished the simulation, I don't know if this ship can take it."

Gigex put his sword to Eggman's throat.

"DO IT!!"

"Well… then again it might work."

Eggman picked up the microphone and said, "Prepare ship for hyperdirve! Fasten all seatbelts! Divert all non-essential power! Seal all entrances and exits! Close all shops in the mall! Cancel the three ring circus!"

"Give me that you petty excuse of a villain!" said Gigex.

Gigex took the microphone and said, "Now hear this! Hyperdrive…" but Bokkun interrupted him.

"Mr. Gigex don't you think you should buckle up?"

"Ah buckle this! HYPER DRIVE GO!!"

Suddenly the ship started move a lot faster then Gigex had expected. His body was being pushed backwards, to stay where he was he sunk the blades on his gauntlets into the control panel. If not for this he would be flying to the other end of the ship. He felt like he was being stretched out like a rubber band.

"WHAT HAVE I DONE!? MY BRAIN'S FEEL LIKE THEIR GOING INTO MY FEET!!"

Back on the Typhoon Sonic and the others saw something shoot past them like blur with a boom.

"What the heck was that?" said Charmy rubbing his eyes.

"The Enchantress…" said Tails.

"They pulled a Sonic." said Amy.

Back on the Enchantress Decoe yelled trying to make his voice audible over the sound of the speeding ship.

"WE PASSED THEM!"

"WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR!?" bellowed Gigex, "STOP THIS CRAZY THING!!"

"WE CAN'T JUST STOP! IT'S TOO DANGEROUS! WE'VE GOT TO SLOW DOWN FIRST!" said Bocoe.

"BULL#&!!" yelled Gigex "JUST STOP THIS THING! I ORDER YOU! STOP!!"

Eggman knew that between the possibilities of a super fast battle cruiser coming to a sudden stop, and Gigex's wrath if he didn't obey, it was a simple matter of pick your poison. He knew that Gigex wouldn't just kill him, he would slowly torture him until he was begging for death. At least the alternative had the faintest chance of living to see tomorrow, at least if it didn't work it would be quick and painless. He pulled the emergency stop lever and the Enchantress came to a grinding sudden halt.

"AIYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!"

The force of the stop sent Gigex flying right into the viewpoint head first. His elite ran over to him.

"Master! Master are you alright?"

Gigex opened his eyes and said, "Immortality hurts."

**(To be continued)**

**It seems that once again Sonic and friends have escaped from Gigex's clutches. But how long can they keep this up? How did Gigex come back from the dead in the first place? What about those four elite guards we wasted so much time talking about? And what does fate have in store for Cosmo? Maybe you'll find out in**

**Chapter 5: The Overlooked pages**


	5. The Overlooked Pages

"I think we did it Tails." said Sonic.

"Yeah, they must've overshot us by a week and a half." said Vector.

"They'll be back." said Shadow.

"So let's figure out how we can defeat Gigex and maybe how he came back to life in the first place." said Knuckles.

Cosmo spent awhile going through Gigex's archive looking for any thing that might be helpful. If Gigex had plans to keep himself alive despite the destruction of his body it would have been in his private notes.

"None of this makes sense. I've looked over every inch of this… wait a minute…"

"What is it?" asked Cream.

"Chow?"

"Look at this page."

The page Cosmo was holding read "Creating Homunculi".

"What the heck is a Homunculi?" asked Charmy.

"Actually when there is only one it's called a Homunculus." said Cosmo "Homunculi is plural."

"Well. What are they?"

"An artificial life form. In this case an exact likeness of Gigex."

"You mean we're dealing with clones?" asked Espio.

"Not exactly. Look closer at the page."

The page was slightly thicker than the other pages. It turned out there where more pages folded on the inside.

"It turns out that Gigex was experimenting with these things. He discovered he could use them as a spare body per say for his soul to inhabit in case his real body was ever destroyed. Tails you where right, Gigex plans for everything."

"How many of these things did he make?"

"According to this he made seven."

"Seven!" said Amy.

"Well he had to use one of them to come back. It had to be the one in his dimensional palace. But that means there are still six more."

"Where are the rest?"

"They are on six of Gigex's conquered planets. According to this the closest one would be on the planet Anorima."

**(Anorima is an anagram for Romania)**

"Anorima, what is there exactly?" asked Amy.

"It's Gigex's place of birth. Perhaps you would like to hear the tale?"

Tails set the Typhoon on autopilot to the planet Anorima, and they came to hear the story. Cosmo turned to the page in the archive that showed a young Gigex.

"Gigex's father was King of the planet Anorima. Although he had anything his heart desired, Gigex wanted to go out on adventures, he wanted to be a warrior, but his father forbade it because he was his only son. Then one day when Gigex was sixteen he was visited by an old beggar woman, who promised him that she would take him somewhere where he could prove his skills as a warrior, in return for his father's Chaos Emerald. Gigex was repulsed by her haggard appearance but he didn't want to stay cooped up in his father's palace forever. That night at great risk he took his father's chaos emerald and ran away from home. Gigex unaware of the power of the emerald gave it to the old woman, apparently she knew how to use chaos control with just one chaos emerald because the next thing Gigex knew they where traveling across time and space. She had taken Gigex to her palace on her own home world. Gigex couldn't believe that an old beggar woman could possibly live in a palace even more lavish then his father's, suddenly the old woman's age and ugliness melted away to reveal a beautiful young princess."

"Princess Morganna?" asked Cream.

"Exactly."

"Wait, how does a beautiful princess turn from an old woman back into a beautiful princess?" asked Charmy.

"Duh." said Vector "How soon you forget she was possibly the most powerful enchantress in the known universe."

"Moving on, Morganna told Gigex that she had been watching him for months disguised as animals. After what she saw she was certain that she wanted Gigex to be her champion. From the moment his eyes beheld her true self Gigex had fallen deeply in love with her and eagerly accepted. But first he would have to prove himself against the person her parents had chosen for her."

"Wait, if her parents had already picked a champion out for her why would she go looking for another one?" asked Sonic.

"It really quite obvious." said Rouge "The guy her parent's picked out didn't do it for her. So she decided to go looking for one that did. Continue."

"Gigex faced the warrior Morganna's parents had chosen for her in combat, motivated by his love for her Gigex won with ease. As a result he was made Morganna's champion and would serve her faithfully for many years."

"So whatever happened to his father?" asked Espio.

"Gigex did not return to Anorima until years later. Remember Morganna went to Gigex's planet not just to find a champion that suited her; she also wanted the Chaos Emerald that belonged to Gigex's father. She already had one in her possession before that, but her life long goal was to possess them all. Years later when Morganna had inherited the throne from her parent's she suspected that Gigex's father may know something about where the remaining Chaos Emeralds where, since he used to own one himself. She also thought it would be a great way for Gigex to bury his past. Gigex invaded his former home with the mass army he had built for Morganna over the years, he confronted his father and at the point of a sword demanded that he tell him anything he might know about where to find the remaining Chaos Emeralds, but his father said that even if he knew he would never tell him."

"What did Gigex do?" asked Cream.

"… Some things… are better left unsaid." replied Cosmo.

"He killed his own father?" asked Tails.

"Love can make people do terrible things. Gigex loved Morganna, not his father. He hardly even considered him his father. If it where up to him Gigex would have stayed cooped up in that palace forever. Morganna on the other hand ad given Gigex everything he really wanted. He wanted to please her. And now seven thousand years later he will do anything to bring her back… regardless of whatever it may cost himself or anyone else."

**(To be continued)**

Join Sonic and friends as they explore the abandoned palace of Gigex's father in search of the first homunculus in:

**Chapter 6: Like a lab rat looking for cheese**

**(Okay it's not the best title for a chapter but cut me some slack, I'm running out of ideas)**


	6. Like a rat looking for cheese

"Have you found them yet?"

"No Gigex, none of the probes have sighted them yet." replied Eggman.

"Well keep looking for them. If anyone needs me I'll be in my quarters."

Inside Gigex's private quarters there was a large white marble coffin. Earlier he had his elite dig it out of the ruins of his dimensional palace. Inside was the un-aged body of his beloved Princess Morganna.

"Soon my Morganna… In just a few more days the Seven Stars of Chaos will come into alignment… Once I have the Chaos Emeralds in my possession I will use the Stars of Chaos to unlock their true power… Powers I will use to restore you to this life… then we will be together… forever."

Meanwhile aboard the Typhoon Sonic and the others had just arrived on the planet Anorima.

"Whoa…" said Rouge. "This place looks… bleak."

The landscape of Anorima was a dark and dreary wasteland stretching as far as the eye could see.

"No one has lived here for thousands of years." said Cosmo "When Morganna told Gigex to bury his past he took it seriously. He and his men completed wiped the planet clean of life."

"So where is this homunculus we're looking for?" asked Amy.

"Where else? The palace of Gigex's late father."

For a while they flew around in the typhoon until they came to what looked like the ruins of an ancient castle. At the front of the castle there was a big golden statue of Gigex holding his sword high in the air.

"What does this writting say?" asked Charmy looking at the text on the plaque at the foot of the statue.

"It's Gigex's native tongue." said Tails "It says, I came, I saw, I conquered."

Knuckles pushed open the gates to the castle when suddenly…

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

"Whoa…" said Vector "Skeletons… Dead skeletons."

"Is there any other kind?" said Espio.

The castle's courtyard was filled with skeletons. Some of them were wearing armor, some of them where wearing pieces of tattered and aged clothing, and some were completely naked. Some of the skeletons where lying on the ground, and some of them had been impaled on rusty iron spikes. It reminded them of the trophy room of Gigex's dimensional palace.

"I take it these are the guys that fought against Gigex and his men and lost?" asked Shadow.

"Yes. It's Gigex's way of proving a point."

They walked across the creepy courtyard to the palace doors.

"I don't like this…" said Cream.

"Chow chow."

"It's okay Cream." said Amy "Everything here is dead."

"I know, but it's still very creepy."

Knuckles pushed open the doors to the palace and they all walked into the main hall.

"Whoa! Spooky." said Sonic.

The palace was completely empty save for the mass amounts of dust and webs.

"I don't get it." said Rouge "If this is a palace, shouldn't there be tapestries, suits of armor, or something."

"When Gigex and his men invaded they looted anything even remotely valuable. Remember the big treasure room from his dimensional palace?" said Cosmo.

"So what are we looking for guys?" asked Sonic.

"Well according to the archive we need to look for a plain where kings and their pawns contend." said Tails.

"What the heck does that mean?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't know but it says it's behind one of those doors." replied Tails pointing down a long hallway of doors.

"Gee, all of them look real inviting." said Rouge sarcastically.

"Well, we better get started." said Sonic.

Vector walked over to a door that looked like it had a big eyeball painted on it. He opened the door, suddenly he saw a big cyclops inside the room, the creature spotted him and pounced. Vector slammed the door shut and said, "DO NOT go in there."

Knuckles went over to a door that had a big S painted on it. He opened the door and saw a giant snake. The creature jumped at him but Knuckles slammed the door shut just in time.

"Gigex has one sick sense of humor." he thought.

Sonic opened a door with a big A painted on it, suddenly three giant spinning blades came flying out at him.

"Yikes!"

Sonic jumped out of the way just in time, and the three spinning blades embedded into the wall.

"Anyone know how we can avoid getting eaten, chopped up, or something?" asked Sonic.

"All these doors have clues as to what is behind them." said Cosmo "We need to find the one that leads to the plain where kings and their pawns contend."

"Kings and their pawns?" thought Tails "Wait a minute! That's it! We're looking for a chess board!"

"A chess board?" asked Charmy.

"Sure, Kings and pawns are both chess pieces, and the board that you play chess on must be the plain where they contend."

"So do any of these doors say Checkmate, or black & white or something?" asked Sonic.

They started to look around some more paying close attention to the things on the doors.

"A black circle… chicken legs… a goat… crazy intent… 4096… wait a minute… I think this is it!" said Tails.

"What makes you think so?" asked Amy.

"A chess board has 64 squares on it right?" said Tails.

"So?" said Shadow.

"Well, 4096 is 64 squared."

Tails opened the door; they found not just a chess board, but a chess board in the middle of a big stadium.

"Gigex's father was a big chess player. The best in all Anorima." said Cosmo.

"Look guys! Over there!" said Sonic.

In the center of the chess board was a big glass coffin.

"Is that Gigex on the inside?" asked Cream.

"No that's the homunculus." said Cosmo.

"So what do we do with it?" asked Charmy.

"We destroy it."

"How?"

"The same way you would kill a vampire if this empty body had a soul in it. First we stake it, and then we cut off its head, and burn the whole thing."

"Listen to your words." said Rouge.

"Wait a minute. I thought Gigex couldn't be killed by staking." said Sonic.

"That's because when Gigex was in his original body he cut out his heart so he wouldn't feel the pain of Morganna's death. But the same can't be said for his homunculi." said Cosmo.

Tails took out some supplies and said, "So… Who wants to get their hands dirty?"

At first everyone just stood there. Then Shadow stepped forward and said, "I'll do it."

Tails gave Shadow the stake and hammer.

"Amy maybe you should take Cream and Cheese outside." said Cosmo "I don't think they should see this."

They took the lid of the coffin off. The homunculus looked just like Gigex.

"Okay Shadow. Place the stake directly over the heart, take the hammer, and hit as hard as you can."

Shadow was about to strike when…

"Wait!"

Vector opened up an umbrella.

"Okay do it."

The hammer came smashing down on the stake, suddenly there was an eruption of blood that splattered all over the place.

"Oh my… God!" said Shadow wiping some of the blood from his face. "There is so much blood!"

"What did you expect to come out of the homunculus of a vampire?" said Sonic.

"Okay I'll agree with you on this one Rouge." said Cosmo as Shadow went to work finishing the job "Spare vampire body or not, that was gross."

"Hey Vector, how did you know to open that umbrella?" asked Tails.

"I have a big horror movie collection."

**(To be continued)**

**Okay a little PG-13 or higher there I'll admit, but hey they're trying to slay a vampire, what can you do? 2 down and 5 to go. Join Sonic and the others next time as they go after the next Homunculus in**

**Chapter 7: Sand, it's everywhere, get used to it**


	7. Sand, it's every where, get used to it

After destroying the homunculus on the planet Anorima. Sonic and the others set out for the next one.

"So where are we going exactly?" asked Charmy.

"Gaia, planet of the earth kingdom." said Tails.

"Earth kingdom?"

"One of the four kingdoms." said Cosmo "Guess I'll have to explain this too."

"Another chapter in the life story of Gigex?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, each one of the homunculi is hidden on one of Gigex's former conquered worlds, each with some sort of significant historical connection to him. Long ago there was a group known as the four kings, each one of them ruled over a vast empire on their own planet, and each possessed his own magic derived from one of the four elements; earth, air, fire, and water. Not long after Gigex had been made her champion, the four kings learned of Morganna's ambition to bring together all of the seven Chaos Emeralds. The four kings knew that the Chaos Emeralds would be dangerous in the wrong hands, so they decided to invade. Morganna's parents were outraged by the accusations made against their daughter, that's when Gigex stepped in. As Morganna's champion he agreed to face each and every one of the four kings in single combat to prove Morganna's innocence, as was the custom. Motivated by his love for her Gigex slew them all despite their magic and took their weapons as trophies. The accusations were dropped and from then on out everyone watched what they said about the princess, lest they incur Gigex's wrath."

"Trial by force of arms… Those were the days." joked Rouge.

"As the years went on Gigex rose through the ranks, after Morganna inherited the throne she appointed Gigex supreme commander of her armies for his years of faithful service. Gigex then gave the weapons of the four kings to his elite guard, apparently the weapons still had traces of the magic used by their previous owners, over time the elites learned to control these elemental powers and use them as their own."

"Well that explains those creepy guys in the masks." said Amy.

"Planet Gaia is in sight." said Tails.

"You should like this place Sonic. It's bone dry."

Cosmo wasn't kidding when she said the planet was bone dry. The entire planet was one big desert, nothing but sand stretching as far as the eye could see. Occasionally there was mesa or a small oasis or something, but for the most part there was nothing but rough desert sand.

"Good thing we have the Typhoon, otherwise we'd have to march through the sand in that blazing hot sun all day." said Vector.

"What blazing hot sun?" said Shadow.

Vector had completely forgotten that Gigex's solar eclipse was still blocking out the sun. Without it Gaia was dark and creepy just like all the other planets in the galaxy. Not only that, there were no signs of life any where.

"I take it Gigex wiped out the entire population of this planet too?" asked Sonic.

"Yes, even after he slew their king, apparently Gigex felt that some people just didn't get the message."

They flew across the planet's surface for quite some time, until finally Cosmo had Tails stop the ship.

"The palace." she said.

They all looked out the view point but all they saw was a big sandy ditch.

"Where?" asked Knuckles.

"Here, for the archive indicated it."

"Well then you might want to recheck that, because all I see is a big sandy ditch."

Suddenly the alarm went off.

"Tails what is it?"

"Well if these readings are right it's a… SANDSTORM!"

Tails was right, a huge sandstorm came out of nowhere, making it impossible to see anything. They had no choice but to wait on the Typhoon till it stopped. Tails sat in his captain's seat lost in his thoughts. Since the weeks before Chris' wedding Tails had been having bad dreams in which Gigex threatened to kill Cosmo if he didn't hand over the Chaos Emeralds. Now that Gigex had returned he more worried then ever that these nightmares of his might become a reality.

"Its simple, you just got to make sure that it doesn't happen." he thought to himself

But something in his head was telling him otherwise.

"Not let it happen? Anything can happen. Sure you can hope for the best, but you need to plan for the worst."

"No... I can't let it happen."

"You might not have a choice… It may very well come down to the sadistic choice… And when that time comes you need to be ready to make your decision… Remember, if Gigex gets his hands on the emeralds it could mean the end of everything… but… to you is life really worth living without Cosmo?"

"Tails… Tails are you in there?"

"Huh, wuh…"

"Tails, the sandstorm has stopped."

"Hey everyone! Look outside!" said Cream.

"Chow Chow!"

Outside the storm had unearthed a giant citadel looking building.

"The palace!"

"Never question the ancient writings." said Cosmo.

In front of the palace was golden statue of Gigex, just like the one at the palace of Anorima. Only this time there where no skeletons in the courtyard. But upon entering the palace they saw something big.

"What the heck is this thing?" asked Sonic.

"Looks like a giant… snake." said Espio.

"It's just a snake skin." said Tails taking a closer look, but whatever shed this must be at least 20 feet long. And there are no records of giant snakes on this planet."

"Wait a minute… When Gigex and his men invaded this planet, do you think their magic somehow caused a species to overcompensate, and gradually mutate out of control over thousands of years, resulting in some kind of giant snake monster?" asked Vector.

"I think that pretty much hits the nail on the head, look!" said Rouge.

On the other side of the room they could see a big pair of bright yellow eyes. What looked like a giant cobra came slithering out of the darkness and within the flash of an eye encircled all of them.

"Holy crap."

The snake opened its mouth and dove at Sonic, but Sonic dashed out of the way and the snake's fangs just sank into the stone floor. Sonic proceeded to jump on top of the snake's head and jump off the other side of its long body. The quickly others followed suit. They made to move down the next corridor, but the snake freed itself and spat something out of its mouth. It landed right in front of Sonic and the others and as soon as it hit the floor it started to bubble and sizzle.

"Oh my gosh that's acid!"

The snake started to come up quick behind them.

"Okay everybody on three." said Sonic "Ready… Three!"

The jumped in the air and the snake slithered past them, they landed on it's back.

"Wait a minute, duh…" thought Cosmo.

Cosmo used her mental powers to control the snakes mind.

"Take us to the homunculus." she said.

The snake's eyes started to glow and it started to go down a series of corridors until it arrived at a big glass coffin just like the one Sonic and the others had found in the palace on the planet Anorima. Inside was another one of Gigex's homunculi.

"I suppose now I have to stake, behead, and burn this homunculus as well." said Shadow.

"Here you can burrow my poncho." said Vector.

**(To be continued)**

**3 homunculi down, 4 to go. Okay I'll admit this chapter wasn't my best work, but please try to be patient, this story will get better as we get to the climax. Until then I'm trying to keep the story moving.**

**So Tails is started to worry what will become of Cosmo, but to what lengths will he go to keep her? What will Sonic and the others have to face when the go after the next homunculus? Will Gigex get his hands on the Chaos Emeralds before the 7 stars of Chaos align?**

**You may find the answers to some of these cooky questions in**

**Chapter 8: When Giant Insects Attack!**

**(As if the title doesn't give it away) **


	8. When Giant Insects Attack!

"I have only a few more days till the Seven stars of Chaos align… and if I don't find that blasted hedgehog and his friends and retrieve the Chaos Emeralds and my archive and make it to the shrine of Chaos on Frumuseţe in time, then an opportunity to restore my beloved that only happens once every seven thousand years goes up in smoke!"

Gigex fell on top of Morganna's coffin.

"Morganna my princess… my love… I will do anything to see you again… to hold you in my arms… Last time I was so close… I had learned of the Seven stars of Chaos and what they could do if I had the Chaos Emeralds… I learned that the soon the stars would align… All I had to do was go out and find the seven precious emeralds again… but then my private archive was stolen from me… without it I could not know how to perform the ritual even if I still had the emeralds… So I trailed the thief to her own home planet and with all my forces threatened them with total annihilation of their entire race if they did not return my archive… then he came… one of those blasted hedgehogs had found the emeralds before me, and those meddlesome plant creatures had managed to tap into the magic of my archive… But even by turning my own magic against me and using the power of the emeralds they still couldn't kill me… So instead they imprisoned me in a sarcophagus hoping I would remain locked away for all eternity… For seven thousand years I was trapped inside. Neither alive nor dead, but some hellish state of limbo in-between the two… Even worse was the fact that I your champion and lover had failed you… and it went on for seven thousand years… But now seven thousand years later I am free… and I have a second chance… but time is running out… and I still don't have everything I need…"

"So where are we going to now again?" asked Charmy.

"Planet Suryphez, planet of the Air Kingdom." replied Cosmo.

"Let me guess, Gigex hid one of his homunculi on each of the planets of the four kingdoms." said Knuckles.

"Exactly, Gigex's victory over the four kings and their magic is how he first gained his galaxy wide renown as a warrior."

"Well the planet of the earth kingdom was one big desert with one giant snake. Any idea about what's on this air kingdom planet?" asked Sonic.

"Except for the oceans, the planet is one big jungle. All those plants help keep the air clean, just the way the natives liked it. One more thing."

Cosmo pointed to the page in the archive that gave information about the planet. In bold Gigex had written **"Beware the bugs!"**

"Does Gigex have a little phobia for creepy crawlies?" asked Shadow.

"Not likely." replied Tails, "The only thing Gigex has ever feared is death. But if he has written beware the bugs in his private archive then it must be for a reason."

They arrived on Suryphez. the planet was dark and creepy just like all the others in the galaxy due to Gigex's solar eclipse, but at least the clean air lightened things up a bit, it didn't feel any where near as bad as the other planets.

"The air is so clean here…" said Amy "I've never felt so alive!"

"So where will we find the next homunculus?" asked Espio.

"In the Air king's castle of course. It's in a giant hollowed out tree." said Cosmo.

"But what did the book mean by… Beware of the bugs?" asked Cream.

"Chow?"

Suddenly they all heard a loud buzzing noise.

"Charmy are you having a fit or something?" asked Vector.

"That's not me!"

Big blue eyes started to appear in the bushes. Then something sent out a loud hissing noise that sent a chill down Cosmo's spine.

"Oh no… not this… anything but this."

"What is it Cosmo?" asked Tails.

"I heard about these creatures, these are no ordinary insects… these are Goliath bugs!"

A big black bug came out of the bushes, it was about six feet tall, had big blue eyes, looked like a combination of a cockroach, a preying mantis, a bee, and to top it all off the creature had big fangs.

"I think we can handle this." said Rouge "It's eleven of us against one oversized bug."

Suddenly more bugs came out of no where.

"Make that the eleven of us against a dozen oversized bugs." said Sonic "No wait, strike that, fourteen oversized bugs, no eighteen, more bugs then we can count."

Sonic and the others where immensely outnumbered, suddenly Tails pulled something out of the bag he was carrying.

"Tails I really don't think your garlic bombs will do anything against these bugs." said Sonic.

"It's not a garlic bomb, watch."

Tails threw the bomb at the insects, at first it looked like the bomb was a dud, but then suddenly a great deal of the insects spontaneously burst into flames. The rest of the insects panicked and flew off.

"What did you do?" asked Amy.

"That thing was filled with magnesium, an element that catches fire in open air. I figured insects don't like fire."

"They'll be back." said Cosmo.

"Is there any way we can avoid them?" asked Knuckles.

"Only one way. We need to disguise our scent. These bugs have a strong sense of smell."

"How are we going to do that?" asked Sonic.

For a moment they all just stood there pondering. Then Vector got an idea.

"Wait, that's it!"

"What's it?"

"Follow me guys!"

Vector jumped over the edge of a cliff and fell into the water below.

"Vector this is no time to go for a swim." said Espio.

"On the contrary." said Vector coming out all covered in mud "This is the perfect time."

"Oh my gosh!" said Amy "You stink!"

"That's about the understatement of the decade." said Rouge "If a dead fish and a skunk had a baby, and the baby puked, and a dog wearing old sneakers ate the puke, this smells like the rear end of that dog."

"Exactly, Is this a suitable cover for our scent?" asked Vector.

"I think it should." said Cosmo.

"You want us to get dirty?" asked Cream.

"I don't think we have a choice if we want to avoid those insects." said Tails.

"Well, when in Rome." said Charmy flying into the mud.

"Ladies first!" said Knuckles pushing Rouge in.

"I am so gonna get you for that!" said Rouge.

"That felt so good." said Knuckles before he jumped in.

Sonic wouldn't have jumped in if Amy hadn't pulled him in.

"Come on Sonic it wasn't even that deep." said Amy.

"It was still water."

They followed the directions on the map in the archive until they came to the tallest tree in the jungle.

"This is it." said Cosmo.

"Oh no… Look!"

It looked as though the goliath bugs had made their hive in the tree.

"Oh great, does this mean we have to deal with an entire hive of those things?" said Rouge.

"Not if they can't find us. Remember they still can't smell us"

They went inside the tree and saw what looked like giant green sacks all over the place.

"What are these?" asked Cream.

"Chow?"

"These are pupae, second stage of development, but by the looks of these things I'd say they're ready to be full grown adults." said Tails. "I suggest we all keep very very quiet."

As they crept through the corridors of the castle Charmy started humming something.

"Carefully on tip toe stealing, breathing gently as we may, every step with caution feeling, we will softly sneak away."

"Shush!"

They came to a large room with a big spiral staircase covered in what looked like giant honeycombs.

"If this map is correct then the homunculus should be just beyond that… door."

They all heard what sounded like giant footsteps. Then down from the spiral staircase descended what looked like another goliath bug, only this one was about twice as big and had horns on it's head that looked like a crown.

"I think we just found the queen." said Shadow.

"SSSKKKKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

The queen touched the ground and advanced on them.

"Back off Bugzilla!" yelled Tails.

Tails threw one of his magnesium bombs at the creature. Even though it was engulfed in flames it ran right through it.

"I got this." said Knuckles.

Knuckles knew that insects didn't have bones to break, they just had exoskeletons, but they still where no match for his strength. He jumped at the queen and pounded his fist in one of the places where a leg joint would be. The queen screeched in pain and fell to the ground. With the queen out of commission they went through the door and found the homunculus.

"Let's get this over with." said Shadow taking the stake and hammer.

**(To be continued)**

**I'm sorry the action sequences weren't as long as I'd like them to be, but this chapter is already over 1500 words long and we need to keep the story moving, there are still three more homunculi that need to be dealt with before we get to the climax.**

**Any way, stay tuned for**

**Chapter 9: Burn Baby Burn**


	9. Burn Baby Burn

"Incompetent fools!" yelled Gigex.

"Greatest surveillance technology in seven thousand years my #! I still don't have the chaos emeralds or my archive."

Gigex fell into his chair and stared into the crystal orb on the table. It was one of the few intact things that were found in the ruins of his dimensional palace. It used to belong to his beloved Morganna. When someone looked into it, it could show anyone a moment from their past or if they focused hard enough it could show them the future. Gigex looked into it and saw the festival that Morganna's parents had held in his honor after he had defeated the four kings. He had just come to the part where Morganna danced and sang him her song for the first time.

"Gigex oh Gigex

Dacă I chemare pentru al tău ajutor

IO sapere tu vei a veni pentru eu

Gît pămînt , mare , şi timp

Încă o dată art.hot. mare munte , jos art.hot. inferior vale

gît ploaie , somn , şi zăpadă

IO sapere tu vei a veni pentru eu

Gigex oh Gigex

Meu Custode angelo şi meu dragoste"

**(Translated)**

Gigex oh Gigex

If I call for your help

I know you will come for me

Through land, sea, and time

Over the tallest mountain, down the lowest valley

through rain, sleet, and snow

I know you will come for me

Gigex oh Gigex

My Guardian Angel and my love

For the first time in millennia Gigex started to cry. All those years ago he served Morganna faithfully; he protected her and her people from every single threat that came their way. She called him her guardian angel. But seven thousand years ago he failed to bring the Chaos Emeralds to the shrine of chaos and perform the necessary ritual to restore Morganna to life, even if the circumstances were beyond his control; he still failed his beloved princess. If he couldn't bring the chaos emeralds together this time it would be seven thousand years before he would get another chance.

"Seven thousand years… is an awfully long time… I can't go through it again."

"Welcome to Uhat, planet of the fire kingdom."

The planet of the fire kingdom was just as Cosmo had described it. The planet was covered in volcanoes and a sea of lava. Due to the mass amount of sulfur dioxide in the air everyone was forced to wear gas masks.

"Why do we have to wear these things again?" asked Rouge.

"Because a lot of sulfur dioxide can cause permanent pulmonary damage." said Tails.

"Let me guess, the homunculus is in a castle which is hollowed out from the tallest volcano on the planet." said Shadow.

"Yes it is. We better get moving, remember to watch where you step." said Cosmo.

They had not gotten far from the Typhoon when they had come to a valley of lava in between two of the smaller volcanoes. There was a long stone path that went across the valley. Walking along the path with boiling bubbling lava on either side of them made Sonic and the others a little uneasy. Suddenly when they came to a fork in the path something that looked like a giant three headed hydra emerged from out of the lava and stopped them dead in their tracks.

"HALT!" yelled each of its three heads "Who art thou!?"

"Oh my… the hydra sisters of Hatu!" said Cosmo.

"We'll ask thee one more time before we rip thee limb from limb, reveal yourselves!"

"Uh… nobody special… just… weary travelers." said Cosmo.

"What do want!?" replied the hydra's three heads.

"Nothing really… just to… just to pass through."

"I'm afraid not." said all three heads together.

"Wait a minute… You're Sonic the Hedgehog aren't you?" said the head in the middle looking at Sonic.

"…I am." said Sonic.

"In that case I shall have to kill you." said the head on the left.

"Shall I?" asked the head in the middle.

"I don't think so." said the head on the right.

"What do you think?"

"I say we kill them."

"Oh let's be nice to them."

"Oh shut up, I want to bite their heads off!"

"Oh bite your own head off."

"Yeah do us all a favor."

"What?"

"Yapping all the time."

"You're luck you're not next to her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You snore."

"Well you have bad breath!"

"Only because you don't brush my teeth!"

"Oh stop arguing and let's go get some coffee!"

"Okay we'll kill them first and then go have coffee and cake."

"Sure."

"Oh, not cake."

"All right, not cake, but let's kill them any way."

"Right!" said all three heads together.

While the hydra's three heads where busy arguing Sonic and the other had already gone.

"They buggered off."

"So they have, they scampered."

"Dumb, dumb, dumb, those three are so dumb." said Vector.

Eventually Sonic and the others came to what did indeed looked like the tallest volcano on the planet. At the front was a golden statue of Gigex just like on all the other conquered worlds. Knuckles pushed the gates open, when they got inside it was even hotter.

"Are you sure this volcano isn't just going to erupt?" asked Charmy.

"I'm certain." replied Tails "This volcano has been dormant for millennia, in order for it to erupt there would need to be an explosive force of high magnitude."

They continued to walk through the blazing hot palace until they came to a door with the four elemental symbols on it, each inside a square, and they combined to make one big square. Knuckles tried to push it open but it would not budge.

"Now what?" asked Rouge.

"Wait a minute."

Cosmo took a closer look at the door. The symbols looked like they were on buttons or something. She pressed the fire symbol which was in the top right corner and it sank into the door and started to glow, as did the two adjacent symbols.

"It's a puzzle! And something tells me the object is to get all the symbols to glow."

"So which button do we press next?" asked Cream.

"Chow?"

"Bottom left corner." said Tails.

Cosmo pressed it and the tile sank in and started to glow, but the ones on the bottom right, and top left stopped glowing.

"Top left corner." said Tails.

Cosmo pressed it and the tile sank back in and started glowing again, but the ones on the bottom left and top right stopped glowing.

"Now the bottom right corner."

Cosmo pressed it, and the bottom right, top right, and bottom left corners all lit up completing the square. And the door opened.

"Any idea how to get across this?" asked Espio.

Inside the room was a giant river of magma stretching all the way to the other side. However there were some little rows of stones with numbers on them floating on the surface of the magma.

(Remember when it's underground lava is called magma)

"This looks dangerous." said Cream.

"Chow."

"I'll go first." said Tails.

Tails flew over to the rock in the first row that had the number 1 on it. Next he flew over to the rock in the second row that had the number 2 on it. Then he continued to the rock in the third row with the number 3 on it.

"So far so good." he thought.

He flew over to the rock in the fourth row with the number 4 on it, but as soon as he landed on it, it started to shake and sink into the magma.

"Tails!"

Tails quickly jumped into the air as the rock sank into the magma, he landed on the rock in the same row with the number 5 on it, but surprisingly nothing happened.

"1, 2, 3… 5?? This doesn't make any sense." thought Tails "Wait a minute… I wonder."

Tails flew over to the rock in the fifth row that had the number 8 on it. When he landed on it nothing happened.

"Guys I figured it out! It's a Fibonacci sequence!"

"A what?" asked Sonic.

"A sequence of numbers in which the next term is the sum of the two proceeding terms!" said Tails.

"You lost me." said Amy.

"Just go 1, 2, 3, 5, 8, 13, 21." said Tails.

They followed the numbers Tails had given them and made it safely to the other side. There they found the homunculus.

"Five down, two to go." said Shadow.

**(To be continued)**

**In the next chapter, the moment you've all been waiting for… another Sonic & Amy moment! Don't miss…**

**Chapter 10: Going off the deep end!**


	10. Going off the deep end

"I'm running out of time…" thought Gigex. "The seven stars of chaos will align in less then forty eight hours… And I still don't have the emeralds or my archive!"

Gigex couldn't bare the thought of having to wait another seven thousand years for a chance to see his beloved again. But all those years ago in his training as a warrior he learned to prepare for the worst, but did he have to? There was only one way to find out. Gigex went over to the crystal orb he had used to watch his happiest memories with Morganna. Years ago she told him it also had the power to show the future if you focused hard enough.

"But according to my beloved it has been wrong before… so can I really trust what it shows me? Will I even like what it shows me? And how do I know it won't just tell me what I want to hear?"

Gigex knew he just had to take the risk. There was no other choice. So he closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and opened his mind… Suddenly he could see his elite guard fighting Sonic and the others, he could see himself carrying Morganna's body up the stairs to the shrine of Chaos, he saw himself placing the emeralds on their respective pillars, he saw the seven stars of Chaos align, he saw himself reciting the ancient chant, he saw Morganna arise, finally he held her in his arms again. And just like that it was over.

"… That… That was the future."

With his newfound confidence Gigex got up and went to the command bridge.

"Dr. Eggman, prepare to change course. I know where Sonic and his friends will be."

"Are you nuts!? We can't land here!" said Sonic.

"Sonic we have to land on Atlantias. The planet of the water kingdom is one of the places where Gigex hid his homunculi." said Cosmo.

"Besides, we don't need to get wet at all." said Tails "Switching to sub mode."

Thanks to the Blue Typhoon's new sub mode, Sonic and the others could easily explore the vast oceans of Planet Atlantias, but Sonic still wasn't comfortable going under water even if they were in a giant sub.

"You guys know I hate water." said Sonic.

"Well in that case, welcome to hell." said Knuckles. "Cause there is no land on this planet."

"Wait a minute. If there is no land, then where is this palace of the Water King?" asked Cream.

"Chow."

"Duh… It's obviously underwater." said Rouge.

"Yes, the palace is deep in the ocean underneath several layers of the planet's crust, we will have to find exactly the right crevasse that will lead us to an underground air pocket in which we will find the palace." said Cosmo.

Sonic was not enjoying the trip. Even though he was inside the Blue Typhoon being underwater made him feel uneasy.

"Anything else we should know about this planet?" asked Knuckles.

"Well, Gigex did write one thing."

Cosmo pointed to the page in the archive that had everything Gigex knew about Atlantias. At the bottom of the page he had written,

**There's always a bigger fish**

For awhile Sonic and the others stayed inside the Typhoon as Tails piloted it through the vast oceans of the planet looking for the crevasse which would lead them to the palace of the Water king. Sonic was trying his best to find a happy place, but was not having much luck. Suddenly…

**CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!**

The whole Typhoon was shaking.

"What the heck was that!?" asked Vector.

They all looked out the view point and they saw that they where being attacked by something that looked like a giant barracuda, one so big it looked like it could take a bite out of the Typhoon.

"Guys, hold on to your stuff!" said Tails.

Tails had put the pedal to the metal but the giant barracuda was still able to catch up. Then suddenly out of no where a giant shark like thing came diving down out of no where and snatched the giant barracuda in its mouth.

"There's always a bigger fish." said Shadow.

Eventually Tails found the right crevasse and proceeded down it. It was long and dark but soon enough they found the air pocket. They continued to go through the tunnels on foot.

"This is almost too easy." said Espio.

Suddenly his foot sunk in the ground as though he stepped on a button or something, and then everyone heard a loud rumbling noise.

"Me and my big fat mouth."

Espio had unintentionally triggered a rock slide. Humongous boulders came falling from the ceiling and crashed through the floor revealing an underground river. Everyone ran in different directions trying to avoid the boulders but Sonic didn't notice the floor was giving out beneath him until it was too late.

"No Sonic!"

The floor gave out beneath Sonic's feet and he fell into the river below.

"Agh! Somebody help me!"

"Hold on Sonic!"

"Amy wait!"

But Amy had already jumped down into the river and swam down stream after Sonic. The current was strong and everything went by so fast, but Amy was determined. Eventually she caught up to Sonic and pulled him onto a rock that was floating down stream.

Sonic coughed up some water and said, "Thanks Amy."

"It was my pleasure Sonic… Uh-oh."

Sonic slapped himself on the forehead and said, "Don't tell me… We're about to go over a huge waterfall."

"Yep."

"You think there are sharp rocks at the bottom?"

"Gulp… Most likely…"

"… Bring it on."

Sonic and Amy went right over the waterfall.

"AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

It happened so fast, and just like that it was over. Amy broke the surface and took a deep breath.

"That was a close one Sonic… Sonic? Oh no!"

Amy took a deep breath and dove back under the water. Sonic was stuck under the rock they went over the fall on, he wasn't moving. Amy swung her hammer; even though it was slowed by being underwater she had more then enough strength to force the boulder off of Sonic. She grabbed him, sped back to the surface and swam to shore.

"Sonic! Sonic speak to me!"

Sonic wasn't breathing.

"Come on breathe! BREATHE!"

Sonic didn't respond.

Amy started compressing Sonic's chest, after doing it fifteen times she tried to get his mouth open, then she breathed into him. Then she started to compress his chest another fifteen times and repeated the cycle, until Sonic started breathing again and coughed up a lot of water.

"Oh thank God!" said Amy hugging him real tight.

"Amy… You really saved my life just now."

"Don't you scare me like that!"

Amy realized that Sonic hadn't told her to lighten up or anything. He just smiled. Amy couldn't stay mad at him, it really wasn't his fault, and she was just glad he was alive. For a few minutes there was nothing but that big awkward silence as they smiled at each other.

"So… How are we going to get back to the others?" asked Amy.

Sonic laughed and said, "Well let's see… All we've got to do is jump over that hundred foot waterfall, swim upstream about five miles, pray those falling rocks didn't cover the hole in the ground, and hope Tails and the others are still there with a rope or something when we get there."

"Or you could just wait for us to come and pick you up."

Sonic and Amy turned around to see that Tails and the others had already found them.

"How'd you guys get down here?"

"The stairs." said Cosmo.

Sonic and Amy didn't notice that this was also the room where the homunculus was. After Shadow disposed of it they went back to the Typhoon and Tails set course for the planet where they would find the final Homunculus. The planet Frumuseţe.

**(To be Continued)**

**We are nearing the climax, with just one Homunculus to go, then it's on to the big bad vampire himself. Was the vision that Gigex saw the future that might happen or will happen? What does fate hold in store for Cosmo? To what lengths will Tails go to protect her? And what about the big mess made by the rockslide in this chapter, who's gonna clean that up?**

**Stay tuned for Chapter 11: The planet of Love and Woes**


	11. The Planet of Loves & Woes

Tails flew the Blue Typhoon to the planet Frumuseţe. If the archive was right then this would be the resting place of the last homunculus they needed to find before they could destroy Gigex. The planet had the same aura of eeriness that all the other planets had as a result of Gigex's solar eclipse, but it was night anyway so it really didn't matter.

"So what's so special about this planet?" asked Rouge.

"This is Morganna's home world. The homunculus is somewhere in her palace."

They continued on foot until they made it to the palace. When they got there they noticed that unlike the other palaces and castles they had been to on the other planets, this one seemed untouched. Knuckles pushed the castle doors open and they entered the main hall. Despite the fact that no one had lived in this palace for millennia it was free of dust and cobwebs. Hanging on the wall was a giant painting of four humans, two of them were dancing and the other two were just watching in the background.

"Who are they?" asked Charmy.

"The two that are dancing are Gigex and Morganna." said Cosmo "The two watching them in the background are Morganna's parents, the King and Queen of Frumuseţe."

"You said Morganna inherited the throne from her parents?" asked Cream.

"Yes."

"What happened to them?" asked Amy.

"Well… It happened sometime around Morganna's eighteenth birthday. She had discovered the location of another Chaos Emerald and had sent Gigex to go and get it. A few days after Gigex's departure invaders came and attacked the palace."

"Who?" asked Vector.

"Remember the person who would have been Morganna's champion if Gigex had not defeated him?" asked Cosmo.

"Yes."

"Well, sometime after Gigex slew the four kings, Morganna's would be champion made a pact with their followers, all of whom wanted revenge on Gigex and the people he protected. United to defeat their common enemy the four kings' followers dubbed him The Supreme King. He led an all out assault on the palace. The palace guard tried to fight them off, but fueled with hatred and a burning desire for revenge The Supreme King and his men butchered them. Morganna's parents did their best to protect their daughter, but the Supreme King killed her mother on the spot, and her father was mortally wounded, he wouldn't let anyone stop him from having his way with the princess."

"What was he going to do?" asked Cream.

"Chow?"

"Moving on." said Cosmo.

(Cosmo's not telling because Cream is like 8 years old. Get it?)

"Suddenly Gigex came to the rescue just in time and a fierce fight between him and the Supreme King ensued. The clashes were brutal but in the end Gigex took his sword and with one swift stroke sliced the Supreme King in half from the head down."

"Ouch." said Rouge.

"Gigex had saved his beloved princess but he had not made it in time to save the king and queen. With his dying breath the king asked Gigex to take care of his daughter. Morganna blamed herself for sending Gigex away to retrieve the Chaos Emerald. But Morganna's anger towards the four kings' followers outweighed her own guilt. Taking control of the throne she appointed Gigex to Supreme Commander of the army and sent him to wipe out all the inhabitants on the planets of the four kingdoms. For the next two years Gigex continued to serve Morganna faithfully in her search for the chaos emeralds, and the two of them fell more in love everyday. Then Gigex got up the courage to ask her to marry him, and you all know the rest."

**(Did you forget? If so feel free to re-read "Night of the Vampire" Chapter 10 to refresh your memory)**

"Thanks for the history lesson." said Shadow "Now where do we find the last homunculus?"

"Well, the archive says we need to look for something wrong in history and correct it."

"What does that mean?" asked Sonic.

"It probably means we need to look in the hall of history."

"Sounds good to me. Let's go."

On the walls of the hall of history were beautiful paintings of the history of Frumuseţe, from the earliest founders of the kingdom to Gigex's defeat at the hands of one of Sonic's ancient ancestors. There were also various trinkets on display. For awhile they just kept looking at the paintings looking for something that needed correcting.

"So this is the face of evil." said Sonic looking at painting that showed Gigex without his helmet and mask on.

"You know he actually looks kind of handsome." said Cream.

"Well if he managed to win the affections of a princess then he had to be somewhat attractive, at least to her." said Rouge.

Sonic and the others had never actually seen Gigex's face. Every time they saw him he was wearing that helmet with those two big horns coming out of either side of it, and that black mask that covered his whole face except for his crimson eyes.

**(His helmet is like that worn by Lord Hades in Justice League Unlimited episode 9 Paradise Lost part 2)**

"Whoa! Check these out!" said Charmy.

He was looking at the paintings that depicted Gigex fighting each of the four kings individually. There were also some shields in front of the paintings each with one of the elemental symbols on it.

"Are those the actual shields that were used by the four kings?" asked Tails.

"Its possible." replied Cosmo "Gigex was the mightiest warrior Frumuseţe had ever known, it would only make sense if they kept a little trophy of his first major victory."

"This is sweet!" said Charmy "I can't believe Gigex defeated them and their magic using only a sword."

"Wait a minute… This is wrong." said Cosmo.

"What do you mean?" asked Amy.

"Look at this painting. The king Gigex is fighting is holding a giant mace, that's the weapon of the earth king. But the shield in front of the painting has a triangle with red outlines and is pointing up, that's the symbol of the fire king. This means these shields aren't paired with the right painting."

"Well what are we waiting for?" asked Sonic, "Let's fix this."

"So which shield goes with which painting?" asked Knuckles.

"The shield with a triangle with yellow outline and a line dividing the peak from the base, and pointing down goes to the painting of the king with a mace. The shield with a triangle with a green outline and a line dividing the peak from the base, and pointing up goes to the painting of the king with a scythe. The shield with a triangle with a red outline and pointing up goes to the painting of the king with a double bladed sword. And the shield with a blue outlined triangle pointing down goes to the painting with the king with the trident."

After placing the shields before their appropriate painting a little stone tablet with some writing on it came out of the floor. It read,

**I have the answers you seek, but first you'll need to find me somewhere within this royal estate. Not everyone has met me yet, but everyone knows who I am. I will visit everyone eventually. Some will welcome me with open arms, and others will run like hell. They can run all they like but they can't run forever. In the end my visits are inevitable.**

**Who am I?**

**P.S. I want to be loved**

"What the hell does this mean?" asked Shadow.

"It's a riddle, which means we are one step closer to finding the last homunculus. Now we need to solve it." said Tails

"Okay, we're looking for someone who everybody know, plans on meeting everyone, someone who some people welcome with open arms, and who some people run away from, and is certain that everyone is doomed to meet him." said Sonic. "Well I'm stumped."

"its simple." said Cosmo "It's the grim reaper."

"The reaper!" exclaimed everyone.

"Yes, everyone knows he's death personified, he visits everyone eventually, those who have made their peace with death will welcome him with open arms, those who haven't run like hell, they can run all they want but they can't run forever."

"So you're saying that the Grim Reaper lives somewhere within these castle grounds?" asked Knuckles.

"Hardly." replied Cosmo "My guess is that we're looking for a painting of him or something."

"So where do you propose we start looking?" asked Vector.

"Well like I said, the reaper is death personified, and what better place to start looking then the castle's cemetery?"

"Ce… Ce… Cemetery! At Night?! Are you nuts?!" said Charmy.

The castle's cemetery deep in the forest on the other side of the lake. It was dark and spooky just like everyone had predicted. The only light was the eerie shine from the full moon. The only sounds that could be heard were the hoots of owls and the far off howling of wolves. There was an eerie mist and chill in the air; it felt as though Gigex might pounce out from behind one of the tombstones at any moment.

**(Spooky isn't it)**

"I don't like this…" said Cream.

"Chow."

"This place was once the home of vampire!" said Charmy "How do we know zombies aren't going to spring at us, what if we get attacked by savage wolf people or something!"

"Will you relax, there is nothing to be afraid of." said Knuckles.

"Then what's that?"

"AAAAAAGGGGGHHHHH! IT'S THE REAPER!!" yelled Amy.

"Calm down." said Tails "It's just a statue."

"… I knew that."

The statue of the reaper stood tall on the top of a stone column. He appeared the way he was generally depicted in a long black cloak, holding a scythe in his hands, and had two big black angel like wings stretched out to his sides.

"Statue or not he still looks very creepy." said Charmy.

"You're not so handsome yourself wasp boy!"

"AGH! IT TALKED!"

"Relax, I'm not the real reaper, I'm just a talking statue that looks like him."

"Well you nearly scared the hell out of us." said Espio.

"Think of it this way, if I was the real reaper and your time had come, I would come looking for you, not the other way around. I haven't seen anyone in millennia."

"We found a tablet in the castle, it said you had the answers we seek." said Cosmo.

"Yeah well, everybody wants something… Maybe if you can give me what I want then I might be persuaded to help you out."

"Well, what do you want?" asked Sonic.

"If you've made it this far you should already know."

Sonic and the others looked a each other.

"What the heck does a statue of the Grim Reaper want?" asked Rouge.

"Maybe he wants one of our souls." said Vector.

"Wait… Cosmo can I see the tablet again?" asked Cream.

"Sure."

"… Of course, that's it!"

"What's it?" asked everyone.

Cream walked over to the statue and hugged it.

"I love you."

"WHAT!"

"That's what it says on the tablet." replied Cream "P.S. I want to be loved."

"The girl's right." said the statue. He reached into his cloak and pulled out another stone tablet and handed it to Cream.

"Here you go, all you need to know is what's on that tablet."

"Thank you Mr. Reaper." said Cream.

The tablet read,

**This crude graveyard is only fit for commoners and lowly servants. You seek a burial place fit for kings, queens, and all their noble kin and descendants. Such a place can be found within these castle walls in the place where it is spring everyday of the year. But before this place reveals itself the combined elements must complement. Only then will the resting place of Frumuse****ţ****e's royalty and great defenders open to you.**

"What do you think it means Cosmo?" asked Tails.

"There is only one place where it is spring everyday here on Frumuseţe… The Royal Garden."

The Royal Garden shone far off in the distance like a beacon in the night sky. It was filled with all kinds of beautiful flowers, and the scent they gave off made everyone feel like they were in paradise.

"Wow, this is incredible!" said Amy.

"And to think we just came out of a scary looking graveyard." said Sonic.

"Flowers bloom in the Royal Garden all year long." said Cosmo "It is said that whenever Gigex wasn't off on adventures or searching for the chaos emeralds for Morganna he often went on romantic walks through the garden with her."

"So what are we looking for here?" asked Rouge.

"The tablet says that the combined elements need to complement. My guess is we need to find something to do with the four elements."

"Hey guys! Take a look at this!" said Vector.

In the center of the garden there was a huge area covered in golden flowers.

"How pretty!" said Cream.

"That's not all, look!"

At the center of the flowers there was a large stone disk, around the perimeter it had the symbols of the four elements, and at there center their was a six pointed star with golden out lines, and inside each of the six points there was one of the six colors of the rainbow, plus there was a little crystal sphere that matched that color.

"What's this about?" asked Espio.

"A six pointed star with a golden outline and the colors of the rainbow inside its points is the symbol of the combined elements." said Cosmo "It's also the symbol of Gigex's mightiest minion Orgoth the merciless."

"Who?"

"Cosmo, Orgoth doesn't exist." said Knuckles.

"Excuse me, but who exactly is Orgoth?" asked Shadow.

"Orgoth the merciless was believed to be Gigex's mightiest minion of them all. But over the years his story has been dismissed as a mere folktale since he was never seen in any of the major battles nor was he ever found after Gigex's downfall. But some say that's only because no one has ever actually seen Orgoth and lived to tell the tale."

"Shouldn't we be more focused on what the clue meant?" asked Amy.

"It said we need to make the combined elements complement. My guess is it meant complementing the colors within the star."

"What do you mean?"

"Complementary colors are colors that are across from each other on a color wheel. I'm guessing the clue means for us to place a certain color sphere inside a certain point of the star that contains its complementary color. Red and green, orange and blue, and yellow and purple."

After placing the spheres in the places Cosmo had suggested the disk started to rise out of the ground revealing a spiral staircase. They descended it and saw that they where inside a giant mausoleum. They followed a series of tunnels until they came to the place where Morganna's body should be, but instead found Gigex's homunculus.

"But where is Morganna's body?" asked Vector.

"Last time we saw, it was in Gigex's dimensional palace, and we all know what has become of that place."

"Okay Shadow, this is the last homunculus. Do your thing."

After Shadow destroyed the Homunculus they started to head back to the Blue Typhoon.

"So now that we've destroyed all the homunculi, what's next?" asked Charmy.

"Simple." said Sonic "We just hunt down Count Jerkula and kick him to kingdom come!"

"Something tells me it won't be that simple." said Tails.

They had just nearly reached the Typhoon, when suddenly…

BOOM!!

"What the heck!?"

When the smoke cleared they could see that the Typhoon was on fire. And suddenly Gigex's elite guard fell out of the sky and landed in front of them.

"Where do you think you're going?" said the one with the trident.

"In fact, don't answer that." said the one with the scythe.

"The master says that until his goals are fulfilled no one's going anywhere." said the one with the giant mace.

"Now hand over the chaos emeralds and out master's archive, or we shall pry them from your cold dead hands." said the one with the double bladed sword.

"We'll never give you either of them, so do your worst!" said Sonic.

"Poor choice of words." they all said together.

The four vampires raised their weapons and put them together and they all started to glow with an eerie golden aurora.

"Helios of Earth! Lawea of Air! Anubis of Fire! and Kritias of Water! We are one! We are united! We are powerful!!"

The four vampires disappeared in a giant explosion of golden light.

"What's happening!? What is this!!" yelled Shadow.

"TOGETHER WE ARE…"

Suddenly the combined voices of the four vampires where replaced by one new scarier sounding voice.

"I AM ORGOTH THE MERCILESS!!"

**(To be continued)**

**Stay Tuned for**

**Chapter 12: Super Sonic and Super Shadow vs. Orgoth The Merciless)**


	12. Super Sonic and Super Shadow vs Orgoth

Gigex's four elite guards had combined their powers and in doing so became the only one whose powers rivaled that of Gigex himself, Orgoth the merciless. He was about ten feet tall and dressed head to toe in golden armor. His helmet covered his whole face except for his crimson eyes, and had three giant spikes coming out of it. The armor consisted of blade-covered metal plaques on his shoulders, forearms, hands, and shins. And to top it all off he was carrying a gigantic sword and shield that had the symbol of the combined elements on it.

"No…" breathed Cosmo.

"Impossible." said Knuckles.

Orgoth bellowed a sound stabbed everyone's minds like a dagger of fire, if they didn't believe in it before; they had to accept the reality of this monster now.

"How can this be?" asked Espio, preparing for combat even as raw fear clutched his heart. "Everyone knows there is no such thing as Orgoth!"

"Tell him that." said Amy grabbing her hammer "Maybe you can get him to agree with you that he doesn't exist."

Orgoth raised both his hands in the air. One of them started to glow red, and the other started to glow green.

"WILDFIRE CYCLONE!" he yelled in a voice that sounded like bones cracking.

It came so fast, Sonic and the others acted quickly enough to dodge the blast, but even as it flew past them they could still feel the surging heat.

"No such thing says you," Orgoth growled "As real as pain and death says I."

Cosmo's mind raced. What happened in the folktales? How was Orgoth defeated? Then she realized that all the stories she had been told when she younger all ended the same way – Orgoth slaughters anything that moves and leaves only when there is nothing left to kill.

"Consider that last attack a warning shot." he growled "Make no mistake, this is your last chance. My master needs those emeralds and his archive in order to realize his goal. We can do this the easy and blood free way or…"

He raised his sword which started to surge and crackle with power.

"There's always that other way."

Sonic knew he could not give into this monster. This wasn't some game; if Gigex got his hands on the Chaos Emeralds it would mean Armageddon. No matter how powerful and terrifying this creature was he had to fight.

"You want the Emeralds?" said Shadow.

Sonic could tell that Shadow was thinking the same thing he was. They both tapped the power of the chaos emeralds and transformed into their super forms.

"You'll have to take them from our cold dead bodies!"

"Don't worry." said Orgoth "Death is my specialty."

At the top of a nearby mountain Gigex stood watching the battle that was about to take place. The prophecy was coming true. Gigex had planned for everything. Even if by some miracle Orgoth lost the fight he still had one last trick up his sleeve, one that would leave Sonic and the others no choice but to give him the chaos emeralds and his archive. He knew that in only a few hours the seven stars of chaos would align at the stroke of midnight, he could hear Morganna's voice in his ears.

"Gigex oh Gigex

Dacă I chemare pentru al tău ajutor

IO sapere tu vei a veni pentru eu

Gît pămînt , mare , şi timp

Încă o dată art.hot. mare munte , jos art.hot. inferior vale

gît ploaie , somn , şi zăpadă

IO sapere tu vei a veni pentru eu

Gigex oh Gigex

Meu Custode angelo şi meu dragoste"

"Rest easy my Princess… It won't be long now."

One of Orgoth's arms started to glow green, and the other yellow.

"SAND TWISTER!"

Sonic and Shadow were caught in a spiraling vortex of wind with tons of sand ripping and tearing away at them.

"Quick science lesson." said Orgoth "A spiraling vortex of sand…" one of his hands started to glow red and he shot a burst of fire out of the end of his sword. "Plus a small fraction of my fire power." The fire shot the vortex of sand and it started to solidify. "Makes glass."

The new spiral column of glass started to glow and then was blown to shards.

"Is that all you've got!?" said Shadow.

"Oh no, I'm just getting warmed up!" yelled Orgoth.

One of Orgoth's hands started to glow yellow again and he pounded it into the ground. The entire area started to shake and a giant tremor started to divide the ground. Tails, Cosmo, Amy, Cream and cheese, Knuckles, Rouge, Vector, Espio, and Charmy all decided to run for it.

"Anything in that old book to help deal with this guy?!" asked Rouge.

"He's Gigex's perfect killing machine!" replied Cosmo.

Sonic and Shadow took flight to avoid Orgoth's little earthquake.

"It's pointless to try and escape through the air!" yelled Orgoth "You are not safe from me no matter where you run!"

At that moment two humongous wings burst out of the back of Orgoth's armor and he started to fly after them.

"He may out power us, but there's no way in hell he can match our speed." said Sonic.

Sonic and Shadow both started to climb altitude, but Orgoth had already planned for this. One of his arms started to glow green and the other blue, then he raised them up at the sky and yelled,

"STORM OF DAMNATION!"

Lightening rained down from the sky and came crashing down all over the place, trees caught fire, giant craters were made in the ground, and Sonic and Shadow both fell back to the earth.

"What do we have to do to stop this guy?" said Sonic.

"Wait a minute… He may be a golden goliath, but he's still a vampire." said Shadow.

"What do you mean?"

"Look at that." said Shadow. He was pointing at a tree that had been struck by Orgoth's lightening, the tree had been burned into the shape of a spike, making it a giant steak of dead oak.

"Oh I get it." said Sonic "But first we have to break his armor."

They both saw Orgoth come flying at them.

"Ready… Now!"

Sonic and Shadow both went into a spin dash and shot at Orgoth, but in an instant Orgoth covered himself in fire. When Sonic and Shadow made contact it burned them even in their super forms.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"ICE! ICE! ICE! SOME ONE GET ME SOME ICE!" yelled Sonic.

"You want ice, I'll give you ice!" yelled Orgoth.

Orgoth's fists started to glow green and blue again, only this time he screamed,

"HAIL STORM BARRAGE!"

Giant chunks of hail came barricading down on the whole area like a machine gun full of ice.

"Everyone take cover!" yelled Tails.

Sonic and Shadow both started running around trying to dodge the falling hail.

"This is insane! We can't get too close to Orgoth or he'll burn the hell out of us, but if we don't we'll never even scratch his armor." said Sonic.

"We need to think of something." said Shadow "Otherwise the whole universe is doomed."

Tails could see that Sonic and Shadow were losing, Cosmo was fresh out of ideas, and everyone else was scared stiff of Orgoth. It was up to him.

"Come on, there has to be a way Sonic and Shadow can defeat Orgoth… Gotta think… gotta think… gotta think… That's it! Sonic! Shadow! Fire needs air to keep burning!"

"How is that going to help?"

"He's saying we need to draw the air away from Orgoth so he can't use his fire shield."

"Oh I get ya."

"Here's the plan, you run around Orgoth in circles fast enough to create a vortex to draw the air away from him, then he'll be out like a spent match, then I'll hammer away at his armor." said Shadow.

"Gotcha." said Sonic.

Sonic started running around Orgoth as fast a he could, doing his best to dodge Orgoth's elemental attacks at the same time. Eventually the fire around Orgoth started to fade and then went out. Shadow went into a spin dash and started pounding away at Orgoth's armor again and again until finally the chest piece shattered.

"You broke my armor… I'll kill you!!"

"You'll have to catch us first." said Sonic as he and Shadow both took to the air.

Orgoth started flapping his wings like a bat out of hell and went after Sonic and Shadow. Everything was going according to plan. Sonic and Shadow would have to ram back at Orgoth and then kick away at the last minute if this was going to work.

"Ready?" asked Sonic.

"Are you kidding, I was born ready."

"Okay, on three… ready… three!"

Sonic and Shadow plummeted down on Orgoth forcing him down back toward the ground, then at the last minute the two of them kicked away.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Orgoth had been impaled by the dead oak tree he had destroyed with his lightening. It was like a giant wooden stake had been hammered into him. The blood of entire races spilled out of his mouth and through the wound on his chest, and then his body dissolved into dust, and the few remaining fragments of his armor fell to the ground.

"They did it!" said Amy.

Sonic and Shadow floated back down to the ground and returned to their normal forms, and the others ran out to them.

"That was the most incredible thing I have ever seen!" said Vector.

"You guys were awesome!" said Charmy.

"What do you think Cosmo…? Cosmo?"

Cosmo was stumbling and looked faint.

"I feel… funny."

"Funny weird, or funny ha ha?" asked Vector.

"Funny…" but before Cosmo could finish she started to fall.

"Oh no! Cosmo!"

Tails ran over and caught her; there was some kind of dart lodged in her back.

"Oh my God! She's been poisoned!"

"Quite a grasp of the obvious you've got there."

They all looked up and saw Gigex floating in the air above them.

"You monster! What have you done to her!" yelled Tails.

"You left me no choice." said Gigex "See, you've become quite the flies in my soup. So here's the deal. Give me the chaos emeralds and my archive now… or watch your friend die."

**(To be continued)**

**What will Tails do?!**

**Find out in the soul stirring, heart pounding, gut wrenching…**

**Chapter 13: The Seven Stars of Chaos**


	13. The Seven Stars of Chaos

"Wah ar" said Cosmo.

"What did she say?" asked Amy.

"Iv ee Wah ar!"

"Stage one." said Gigex "Dryness of the mouth."

Tails pulled out some water he was carrying and gave it to Cosmo. She gulped it down in an instant.

"The poison in her body is lethal if not treated quickly. Fortunately for you I have the antidote right here."

"But mommy, I don't want to go to school today!" said Cosmo.

"Say what?" asked Charmy.

"I want to stay home and make cookies with you." said Cosmo clutching at Tails' face.

Gigex laughed and said, "Stage 2, stark raving madness. I suggest you make your decision before she gets to stage three."

"What's stage three?" asked Vector.

"Cosmo starts losing her color and lies motionless on the ground."

"And what's makes you think we'd."

But Tails stopped Shadow before he could finish.

"Where is the antidote?"

Gigex reached into the cloak under his armor and pulled out a long vial filled with pink liquid.

"How do I know that antidote is the real deal?"

"You're just going to have to trust me."

"Tails you can't be…"

"Give me the emeralds Sonic."

"Tails…"

"Give me the damn emeralds!"

"Tails we can't give him the Emeralds it could mean…"

Tails pulled something out of the bag he was carrying.

"Don't make me use this."

"Don't do this Tails." said Sonic.

"Sorry, Sonic."

Tails threw the thing he was holding at Sonic and it exploded engulfing him in a thick green gas.

"I am not going to lose her again."

"Don't you think you're overreacting talking gumball machine?" said the delusional Cosmo.

The next thing everyone knew Sonic was on the ground twisting and turning and screaming for dear life.

"Oh my god! Sonic!" said Amy running over to him "What did you do to him!?"

"It's a hallucinogen. He thinks he's drowning."

**(Remember that scene in Talladega Knights where Rick Bobby thought he was on fire? Yeah it's kind of like that)**

Tails made to pick the emeralds but Shadow stepped in front of him.

"I don't care how much you love your little girlfriend; I am not going to let you trade the whole universe for her!"

"You can't stop me Shadow, this time I'm prepared for you."

Tails threw another one of his bombs filled with hallucinogen. It only took a minute and Shadow had completely forgotten where he was.

"No! NO!!"

At this very moment Shadow was being forced to relive the worst moment of his life.

"MARIA! NOO! MARIA!!"

"Somebody stop him! He's flipped his wheels!" said Rouge.

Both Knuckles and Rouge made to stop Tails, but he threw two more bombs, only this time instead of being attacked with a hallucinogen Knuckles and Rouge's entire bodies had been flash frozen except for their heads.

"I… can't… move!" said Knuckles

"Oh, isn't this magical." said Rouge

Tails threw another one of his devices and suddenly Vector had been hogtied and his jaws wired shut. Espio made to turn himself invisible but Tails shot him with a heat seeking taser dart.

"Any more objections?!" he said.

Amy was still trying to snap Sonic back into reality, Cream and Cheese just stood there shocked, and Charmy was hiding behind a rock.

Tails turned around to see Gigex clapping.

"Well it would seem that love conquers all, as it should. I don't think I could have done it better myself."

"Give me the antidote."

"First give me my archive and the emeralds."

Tails picked up the emeralds and took the archive from Cosmo.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." he thought, but Tails knew he couldn't stand to lose Cosmo again.

Gigex counted the emeralds to make sure they were all there, and flipped through the pages of his archive to makes sure it wasn't a fake.

"Thank you… that wasn't so hard was it?"

Surprisingly Gigex gave Tails the vial.

"Make sure she drinks the whole thing."

Tails got Cosmo to drink the liquid in the vial, within a few moments her cheeks started to turn pink.

"Ten chubby angels with big fat wings, too heavy to fly they… crash in the… thing." she said dizzily.

"Oh yeah, one of the antidotes side effects is that she'll be a little out of it." said Gigex "Don't worry it will only last a couple hours, besides that's the least of your worries."

"Sonic! Sonic wake up!"

"Wuh… Where am I?"

Sonic woke up to find himself and his friends locked in circular metal cages.

"What the? Where are we?"

"The shrine of Chaos."

"Dr. Eggman! You're in here too?"

"Now that Gigex had everything he needs, he doesn't need us anymore!" said Bokkun.

"What!? How did…"

"Your little friend nearly killed us so he could get the antidote to save his little girlfriend's life!" yelled Shadow.

Tails was locked another cage with Cosmo, who was still delusional.

"Birds and bees, and buttercups." she said.

"Prower if we get out of this, remind me to kill you!" said Rouge.

Tails couldn't look at the others.

"What's done is done." said Knuckles trying to break his cage "Right now we need to find a way out of this."

Amy tried fruitlessly to break her cage with her hammer, but already got tired after just five hits.

"You can keep doing that forever, the cage is never going to break." said Gigex approaching. "Ah, Sonic you're awake, just in time to witness the miracle."

"What are you talking about?"

Some of Sonic's friends recognized the white marble coffin that was behind Gigex.

"The miracle of rebirth."

Gigex lifted off the coffin's lid, revealing the body of his beloved princess Morganna.

"Wow! That's one good looking corpse!" said Vector.

**(Picture this, she looks like Serenity Wheeler from Yu-gi-oh, only a little older and with dark tan skin, and black hair, now take the Mystical Elf's outfit only pink instead of green and put it on her, all that together and add a tiara)**

"Impossible, she has to be at least seven thousand years old!" said Decoe.

"So why does she look like she's only sleeping?" asked Bocoe.

"It's magic you imbeciles." said Gigex taking Morganna's body in his arms. "I may have stopped time from taking it's toll on my beloved, but make no mistake, there is no life in her body… but that's all about to change."

Gigex carried Morganna's body to the main part of the Shrine of Chaos and placed her on the altar that was at the center of the seven giant pillars where he had already placed the chaos emeralds. Next he stepped back outside the pillars and looked up at the sky, he saw the Seven Stars of Chaos shining brightly in the night sky and also saw that they were about to align. He opened his archive and turned it to the last page he had ever written in.

"What I am about to attempt breaks so many laws of nature… If I do this wrong the very fabric of the universe itself may shatter… It's a risk I'll have to take."

Gigex didn't need a clock to tell time, he could feel it in his blood that it was only moments away.

"Ten… nine… eight… seven… six… five… four… three… two… one…"

**BOOM!**

The shrine's bell tower started to toll. The Seven Stars of Chaos aligned and there was a giant explosion of light. Energy rained down from the sky and struck the seven pillars of the shrine.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Shadow.

Bokkun was holding a camcorder.

"Well it's like he said this only happens once every seven thousand years. I'm recording this for posterity."

"Bunnies… Bunnies… Hopping all around." said Cosmo.

The Seven Stars of Chaos would only stay in alignment for seven minutes, so Gigex started to recite the chant.

"YAGA MIMO YAGA MIMO YAGA MICHI WAH! YAGA MIMO YAGA MIMO YAGA MICHI WAH! YAGA MIMO YAGA MIMO YAGA MICHI WAH! YAGA MIMO YAGA MIMO YAGA MICHI WAH! YAGA MIMO YAGA MIMO YAGA MICHI WAH! YAGA MIMO YAGA MIMO YAGA MICHI WAH! YAGA MIMO YAGA MIMO YAGA MICHI WAH!"

In a mere matter of minutes it was all over. The Seven stars of chaos broke their alignment, and the light faded from the shrine of chaos.

**(To be continued)**

**Well, did it work? Or did Gigex spend seven thousand years locked in a box for nothing?**

**Find out in**

**Chapter 14: Love Never Dies**


	14. Love never dies

"Well, did it work?" asked Bokkun.

"Shhh."

Mere moments ago the Seven Stars of chaos came into alignment, an event that only took place once every seven thousand years. If the chaos emeralds had been brought to the shrine of Chaos when the stars came into alignment then their power would become infinite for the seven minutes that the stars where in alignment. Gigex had waited seven thousand years to use their power to resurrect his lost love Princess Morganna. But did the ritual work?

"… Ughhhh…"

"Oh my God! I think she moved!" said Eggman.

"Morganna…"

"Gigex… is that you?"

Everyone watched in amazement as Morganna started to sit up.

"My princess… I am here."

Gigex couldn't believe it, after seven thousand years of waiting, he saw his precious Morganna alive again.

"Gigex… you brought me back… AND WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!"

"Now he's gonna get it." said Rouge.

"My princess I…"

"Do you have any idea what I've been through?! I thought you were gone forever! I was convinced that you had forgotten all about me! That you didn't care how much I loved you! Even after everything I did for you!"

Gigex was on his knees.

"Morganna my princess, it wasn't my fault… I received your letter and ordered my men to break off the siege, but when I got back you were dead… The Echidnas might as well have stolen my soul! I thought I'd never see you again… But then I realized, there had to be a way, I devoted nearly all of my time to studying ancient magic, looking for some way I could bring you back… I learned of the seven stars of chaos… but before I could go through with my plan I was imprisoned in a sarcophagus… Do you know what it's like to be locked in a box for seven thousand years!? For millennia I was starving to death and never died, I had an insatiable thirst and was unable to quench it, neither alive nor dead but some shadow between the two. I couldn't take it, but then I thought of you… And I decided to wait; even if it took all eternity for me to see you again… for seven thousand years I was locked in that infernal thing knowing I might never get out. But I did… I learned the seven stars of chaos would soon come into alignment again… I had a second chance… after seven millennia I might finally see you again… and now you're here…"

"What is this? A soap opera?" said Shadow.

"… Oh who am I kidding?!" said Morganna "I can't stay mad at you forever! Come here you big lug!"

But Gigex stopped her.

"Wait… My princess…" he was crying.

"I'm not what I used to be…"

"Gigex, what ever has happened to you only shows me how much you love me, and everything you did you did for us… Show me what you've become."

Gigex put his hands to his helmet.

"Promise me you won't scream."

When Gigex took off his helmet Sonic and the others didn't see the handsome prince from the paintings they had seen in Morganna's palace, it was **THE DEFORMED AND TWISTED REMAINS OF A HUMAN HEAD!!**

**"EEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWW!"** said Sonic and friends.

Much to their surprise Morganna went right up and kissed him on the lips.

**"… Yuck!"** said Sonic.

"I'm all for a little romance." said Amy "But that's just icky."

Almost as soon as they broke off Gigex's face started to rejuvenate, Morganna's love and emotion, along with a little bit of her magic, had returned Gigex to being the same handsome prince she had fallen in love with.

"Morganna… You complete me."

Gigex felt the inside of his mouth, he still had fangs.

"I'm still a vampire..."

"We can work around that." said Morganna.

"Oh I almost forgot… I got you a present."

With a wave of his hands the seven Chaos Emeralds floated down in-between Gigex and Morganna.

"… Are those… the seven Chaos Emeralds?"

"I got them all just for you."

Without warning Morganna practically pounced on Gigex and kissed him again.

"Okay Dracula, why don't you and the princess get a frickin room?" said Shadow.

"Who are they?" asked Morganna.

"The snake to my mongoose… Or is it the mongoose to my snake? I don't know animals… Either way it's bad." replied Gigex "Some of their ancestors are responsible for keeping us apart and they seem to be following in their footsteps."

**(In case you've forgotten it was the Echidnas who are responsible for Morganna's death, Cosmo's ancestors who stole Gigex's archive, and one of Sonic's ancestors who defeated Gigex the first time and helped seal him away in the sarcophagus of never ending sleep. And were it not for Tails' act of defiance in the last story Gigex wouldn't have lost his original body)**

"You know Gigex I always loved watching you fight."

Gigex put his helmet back on.

"Then I guess it's time I do something for you that I haven't done in seven millennia."

Gigex drew his sword and faced Sonic and his friends.

"Take out the trash."

"And when you're done you can do me another favor, a really special favor."

Morganna winked.

Gigex laughed a little.

"You are such a naughty girl."

"I'm 20 years old, I'm a woman."

"Actually wouldn't you be more like 7020?" said Vector.

"No she died when she was twenty and a corpse doesn't age, unless you count decomposing as aging." said Eggman.

"Besides, he said he made it so that the effects of time wouldn't touch Morganna's body." said Decoe.

"But that still doesn't change the fact that 7000 of her birthdays have passed." said Bocoe.

"Why don't we skip the argument and get right on to the executions." said Gigex "Now I'll be honest, I could easily decapitate each and every one of you right here and now with my bare hands, but what fun would that be?"

Gigex snapped his fingers and their cages evaporated into thin air.

"Now since I'm too kind I'll give you all a ten minute head start. You may commence running."

**(To be continued)**

**Will Sonic and friends live to see the light of another day, or will Gigex turn them into roadkill?**

**Find out in…**

**Chapter 15: Unleash The Power of the Sun**


	15. Unleash the power of the sun

Instead of taking the ten minute head start that they had been offered, Shadow went into a spin dash and made to attack Gigex. When he was only a few feet away,

WHAM!!

Gigex punched Shadow with unbelievable strength, and it sent him flying all the way back into a wall that collapsed and buried him in rubble. Knuckles also charged at Gigex.

"I don't run from anything!" he yelled.

Knuckles began punching like he was possessed but Gigex dodged each and every one of the blows.

"Right hook, left jab, uppercut, left cross, up high, down low, too slow!"

WHAM!!

Knuckles went flying into a tree head first and fell to the ground unconscious.

"Well that broke the ice." said Gigex.

He turned to face Sonic and the others.

"Technically you've already used up two minutes of the ten minute head start I have given you."

"I'm gone!" said Eggman.

"Right behind you!" said Vector.

"Running is what we Hedgehogs do best!"

While Sonic and friends took their chance to delay the inevitable, Gigex turned back to Morganna.

"You're even stronger then you were before."

"I'm sure you know there are some… inconveniences to my condition my princess."

"We can work around that. Besides, I love a man with a little bite to him."

Sonic and the others made to get away from the shrine as fast as they could. Sonic was pulling Amy, Cream, and Cheese, Tails was carrying Cosmo who was still delusional, Espio had turned himself invisible, Charmy and Rouge were flying like their was no tomorrow, and Vector and Dr. Eggman would not stop running until their lungs gave out.

"What do we do now?" asked Charmy.

"There's not much we can do." said Tails "The Typhoon is out of commission and even if it was running we longer have anything to power it with."

"If you hadn't given him the Emeralds to begin with we wouldn't be in this mess!" yelled Espio.

"Wait a minute. You just gave him the Emeralds!" said Eggman.

"What's done is done." said Sonic "Right now regardless of how much we hate each other or why we need to find a way off this planet or Count Dracula back there is gonna kill us all."

"The Enchantress!" said Eggman "The Master Emerald is still aboard it. It's our only chance."

"Guys… We've got company!" said Vector.

Gigex came flying after them. With his cape whipping in the wind he looked like a giant bat.

"Who does he think he is, Batman?" said Amy.

"Amy, Batman can't fly." said Sonic.

Tails reached into the bag he was carrying and pulled out one of his garlic bombs and threw it back at Gigex. When it made contact Gigex bellowed in pain as he was covered by a thick garlic smokescreen. Eventually Gigex shook it off and continued to pursue them. Time and time again Tails continued to throw his bombs at Gigex, but all they did was slow him down.

"We can't keep this up forever." said Tails. "I only have so many of those."

When Tails threw his next bomb they decided to change the direction they where running while Gigex was enveloped in the smokescreen. Their tactic seemed to have worked, for awhile it didn't seem as though Gigex was following them.

"I think we lost him." said Bokkun.

"Guess again you mortal fools!"

Gigex was right in front of them.

Sonic went into a Spin dash and hurled himself at Gigex.

WHAM!!

Sonic was flung into a nearby tree; he hit it hard and fell to the ground.

"How do you like that, blue boy?"

Sonic got back on his feet and said, "That all ya got?"

Gigex started conjuring balls of energy and throwing them, Sonic did his best to dodge them, but he was still tired from the fight with Orgoth.

"Gigex is toying with him." said Eggman "Last time he had the Chaos Emeralds and still couldn't beat Gigex, and this time he doesn't have them and is already at less then 100."

Amy charged into the fight with her hammer in hand.

"Leave my Sonic alone you big bully!"

Gigex caught Amy's hammer in midair, threw her hard to the ground, and stomped on her.

"Amy!"

Gigex turned his attention back to Sonic. He started attacking with his Laser eyes blasts. Sonic tried running around in circles to hopefully make Gigex dizzy so he could get to Amy, but Gigex threw his arms to either side of him and sent out a giant shockwave of energy in all directions. It sent everyone flying backwards until they hit something.

"This is all my fault." thought Tails.

"Make no mistake foolish mortals, there is only one way off this rock and it's through me."

Rouge made an attempt to kick Gigex, but he caught her in midair and kicked her hard into a tree.

"And it's good." he said.

Espio turned himself invisible, but that didn't fool Gigex who blasted him with a stream of energy. Charmy flew at Gigex's head like a speeding bullet, but never had a chance, and Gigex swatted him away.

"This has been entertaining, but I need to get back to my princess."

Gigex made to draw his sword, but then he realized it wasn't there.

"What the? Where's my sword?"

"HIYAH!"

In the confusion Vector had managed to take Gigex's sword and proceeded to slash him, Gigex's counterattack missed and Vector fell to the ground. Gigex stood there stunned; his back felt like it was on fire.

"You… you… son of a… agh… aaaghhh… you… you… almost… cut through my… armor… ugggggggh…"

Gigex fell to the ground. Vector managed to sit up, when Gigex didn't move he got up and started jumping for joy.

"I DID IT! I WON! I WON! I WON! YOU LOST! YOU LOST! YOU LOST! HA HA HA! TOOK HIM DOWN! DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND IT'S IMPOSSIBLE TO WIN OVER THE GREAT VECTOR THE CROCODILE?"

Just then Gigex started to slowly get up and Vector's jaw dropped. Gigex turned to face him and boy did his eyes look angry.

"What were you saying?"

Vector started to slash at Gigex some more, but Gigex dodged every single swing as he advanced. Vector tripped, fell backwards, and dropped the sword.

"I'm sorry did that hurt?"

Gigex just stared angrily at him.

"I was just joking around with you I swear I was! You know I really respect you, and I was like kinda hopping we could you know maybe become friends and…"

WHAM!!

Vector was sent flying like everyone else.

"No body… but nobody… agh… makes me… errrrr… bleed my own blood."

Gigex fell to his knees. He was hurt worse then he thought.

"Now's my chance!" thought Tails.

Tails pulled a wooden stake out of the bag he had been carrying and proceeded to shoot it at the place where Gigex's heart was, but Gigex caught it in midair and threw it to the ground.

"Alright! THAT'S IT! No more Mr. Nice guy!"

Gigex flew at Tails and started to beat the hell out of him. Soon he started to blast him with lightening.

**(It's like Sith Lightening in Star Wars)**

Sonic regained consciousness and saw what was going on.

"Oh my God! Tails!"

Tails' entire body felt like it was on fire, he was barely breathing. Gigex picked up his sword.

"You will be first. Hold still you little prick."

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Cosmo had come to her senses and blasted Gigex.

"AAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Gigex was flung back and it looked like he wasn't going to get up.

"… Did I do that?"

Cosmo's attack wasn't like the balls of telekinetic energy she had been used to using since her rebirth. No that attack looked like it was something different entirely. Suddenly she heard her mother's voice.

"Cosmo you've done it! Because of your love for Tails you've reached the peak of your mental powers, the power of the sun is yours! Now take advantage of your newfound powers and triumph!"

**(Get it? She's part plant so she can use stored Solar energy for an attack)**

Cosmo understood, she started to channel her newfound power and her body started to glow.

"Prince Gigex II of Anormia!" she said "Your dark soul is stained with the blood of millions of lives both guilty and innocent! Get ready to see the light!"

In that instant there was a blinding flash that lit up there area as though it were day. Everyone else shielded their eyes.

"STOP IT! STOP IT!" screamed Gigex "I CAN'T STAND THE LIGHT!"

"Well in that case, welcome to hell."

Cosmo blasted Gigex with another ball of solar energy and sent him flying. When he hit the ground it didn't look like he was going to get up.

"Now Sonic! The steak!"

Sonic ran and picked up the stake Tails had tried firing at Gigex. He ran at Gigex, jumped in the air, and came plummeting down at him.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"**

**"NO!"**

Suddenly Morganna came running and blasted Sonic away from Gigex with one of her magic spells.

**"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"**

Gigex was twitching and turning on the ground and yelled in pain as blood flowed from his wound, and to make matters worse it started to downpour. Morganna ran over and pulled the stake out of Gigex's chest, then she got his helmet off.

"Gigex look at me! Look at me!"

Gigex started to feel cold, his vision was becoming dark and hazy.

"Morganna my princess… I… I… I… I think I'm dying."

"No! No you can't be!"

All too late Gigex realized this meant his homunculi had been destroyed, that must have been where Sonic and his friends had been all these days and why they had come here to Frumuseţe. He thought he had planned for everything, but he was wrong. Now all the people and species he had butchered over years were getting their revenge, and he was about to face the only thing he had ever feared. He pulled Morganna into a kiss and felt her soft dark hair.

"At least… At least I got to see you… one last time."

Gigex closed his eyes and his hand fell lifelessly to the ground.

"No… No! **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!**"

Morganna fell crying on top of Gigex's broken body. After all these years he was still loyal to her to the point of death. It was only because of him that she was alive today. He had brought her the seven chaos emeralds. He had defended her years ago in the face of the four kings. He had saved her life on countless occasions. He had been her guardian angel and her one true love… but now he was dead.

Morganna rose and stared at Sonic and his friends, her eyes burning with anger.

**"I WILL DESTROY YOU ALL!!"**

**(To be concluded)**

**Be afraid**

**Be very afraid**

**Be very very afraid**

**Be very very very afraid**

**No really**

**You should be afraid right about now**

**Very very very very afraid**

**Okay I think you get the picture**

**Stay tuned for the butt kicking, heart stopping, action packed adventure of a grand finale that is….**

**Chapter 16: THE WRATH OF CHAOS MORGANNA!**


	16. The Wrath of Chaos Morganna!

"You're going to destroy us?" said Rouge "What are you going to do cry on us?"

Morganna started to float in the air. Then the seven chaos emeralds circled around her. Then there was a bright flash of light. When it faded Morganna's pink dress was gone, replaced by a rather revealing outfit composed of pieces of golden armor. Her bare shoulders, a lot of her back, and most of her arms and legs were visible. She had grown two gigantic angel like wings that came out of her back and were as white as snow. She had one of the Chaos emeralds on each of her golden shin guards, one on each of her gauntlets, one on her breast plate, one around her neck, and one on her tiara.

"Oh I'm so scared." said Rouge "Princess Morganna changed her clothes."

Rouge had completely forgotten that Morganna was possibly the most powerful enchantress in all of history. Morganna fired a huge stream of rainbow colored energy at Sonic and the others and it sent them flying about seven feet away.

"Okay, I'm scared." said Charmy.

"YOU KILLED MY GIGEX! I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

Morganna came flying at them at an unbelievable speed, Sonic went into a spin dash and flew at her, but was knocked back in the opposite direction. Morganna flew behind him and smacked him to the ground.

"This was not in the plan." said Cosmo.

"This is ridiculous!" said Vector. "We've encountered Orgoth the merciless, Gigex himself, and now his crazy girlfriend powered by the chaos emeralds?! This just isn't fair!"

Sonic was getting murdered, Amy struggled to get up and help him.

"I can barely stand… But I can't let her kill Sonic."

Amy picked up her hammer and charged, she was about five yards away when Morganna blasted her with another stream of energy.

"Amy!"

Sonic got up and tried another spin dash but Morganna grabbed him in midair and kicked him up into the sky.

"No! Sonic!"

Sonic came falling to the ground but instead fell on Knuckles who had managed to regain consciousness from his tangle with Gigex and had come to find the others.

"Why do I get the feeling I missed something?" he said.

"Knuckles, where's Shadow?" asked Sonic.

"He still hasn't regained consciousness."

"Bummer, we could really use him right now."

Back with the others Morganna was in fierce combat with Cosmo. Cosmo was trying to use her new solar power energies against Morganna's magic, but no one was gaining any ground. Cream and Cheese who had done almost nothing the whole evening were hiding behind a rock.

"Cheese we've got to do something. Our friends need us."

"Chow chow."

"Wait, I've got an idea!"

Cream ran over to the place where Tails was lying on the ground wounded from the fight with Gigex.

"Tails are there any more bottles of water in that bag?"

"I… I… I think so."

Cream took one of the bottles out of the bag, took the top off and ran at Morganna.

"Leave my friends alone you witch!"

Cream hurled the water at Morganna, Morganna wiped her wet hair out of her face.

"What the hell was that supposed to do?" she said.

"You're not melting? Well it worked in the Wizard of Oz."

"Chow."

Morganna put her hands together, jumped in the air, and came ramming down into Cream's head.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

"No Bokkun!" yelled Decoe and Bocoe "Don't be a hero!"

**(In case you've forgotten, in the Non-American versions of the final episode of Sonic X it is revealed the Bokkun has a crush on Cream, her picture was in his locket, this little revelation was cut out of the American version for unknown reasons)**

Bokkun flew right at Morganna but she swatted him away like a gnat. Then she shot up into the sky.

"Is she giving up?" asked Charmy.

Suddenly they heard something that sounded like a meteor falling out of the sky. Morganna smashed into the ground and sent out a huge shockwave that sent everyone flying. As Sonic and the others came to their senses they saw Morganna standing on top of them with Gigex's sword in her hand.

"And now… the final curtain."

"I don't get it. If you have all these magic powers why did you ever need Gigex?" asked Eggman.

"Don't you know anything!? 7000 years ago if they knew I had this kind of power they'd burn me like a witch! That's the whole reason the four kings came after me! I couldn't use my powers to defend myself because that would only prove their points! I would have been stripped of my heritage and royal lifestyle and forever be forced to live as an outcast!"

Morganna started to cry.

"But that never happened… because Gigex was always there to defend me… he was the only one who knew my secret… he didn't care… he loved me just the same… he would do anything for me… he was my guardian angel… he was my one true love… but now he's dead… and The seven stars of Chaos won't come into alignment for another Seven thousand years! And it is all your fault! NOW I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU ALL PAY!!"

BANG!

"I'm dead… I'm dead, I'm dead, I died, I'm dead." thought Sonic.

But when Sonic and the others opened their eyes they saw Morganna had not swung the sword.

"We're not dead?"

They all looked up and saw Morganna clutching part of her breast plate that was gushing out blood. She had been shot!

BANG!

This time Morganna had been shot in the head. Her lifeless body fell onto Gigex's. In the distance Sonic and the others could see an injured Shadow leaning against a tree and holding a smoking gun.

"Shadow?"

"After you've traveled the galaxy to be smothered in blood time and time again, encounter giant snakes, insects, a humongous three headed hydra, big fish, and nearly get killed by Orgoth the merciless, and Gigex the Impaler, you just want to shoot something." he replied.

After removing the chaos emeralds they took Morganna and Gigex back to the palace and laid them to rest in the mausoleum with all the other nobles of Frumuseţe. They had just finished when the sun started to rise. Seeing it rise meant that Gigex was truly dead, because the spell he had used to make the solar eclipse had been broken because it's conjurer had died.

"Did we really do it this time?" asked Rouge.

"Gigex was stabbed in the heart with a wooden stake, and Morganna had been shot twice, once in the chest, and once in the head." said Knuckles.

"Yeah, that's about as over as it gets." said Vector.

"I know they were evil and nearly killed us all, but shouldn't somebody say a few words on their behalf?" asked Cream.

"Chow."

Cosmo stood before the bodies of Gigex and Morganna and said, "Prince Gigex II of Anorima and Princess Elizabeth Morganna of Frumuseţe taught us that love can make people do great or terrible things. If only they had used their talents for the better of all living beings think how different the universe would be, it would seem that in the end love conquers all, for at least in death they will be together always."

Then Eggman stepped up.

"Truly there was never such a tragic tale of love, gore, and death. Except maybe that of Lord and Lady Macbeth."

Next Bokkun started playing a guitar, Decoe and Bocoe started dancing, and all three of them were singing.

"And Gigex and Morganna are dead!"

"Okay, they're dead and buried, and we're all still alive, can we go home now?" asked Charmy.

"I'm all for that." said Knuckles.

"Same here." said Espio.

"Let me tell you, home never sounded so good." said Sonic.

Since it was the only ship still working they left Frumuseţe aboard the Enchantress with the damaged Typhoon being towed behind them.

"Okay here's the deal." said Eggman "We go home, return to our normal everyday lives, we never come back, we forget this whole ordeal ever happened."

"Need I remind you that because of us Gigex the Impaler, his crazy girlfriend, and his four elite guards with the power to transform into one big golden goliath are dead?" said Knuckles.

"He's right." said Shadow. "That's not some junk you just forget."

"The first thing I'm going to do when I get home, is soak in a hot soapy tub… for a year." said Rouge.

Cosmo was busy tending Tails' injuries.

"Well let's face it." said Cosmo "At least this time you didn't get run through by his sword."

"Ha ha… Look guys, about what I did back there…"

But Sonic stopped Tails before he could finish.

"If you hadn't saved Cosmo, she wouldn't have been able to use her mental powers to defeat Gigex, he would have killed us, and he and Morganna would probably have ruled the universe with an iron fist forever. Besides it looks like you've suffered enough."

"…Thanks Sonic."

"Just don't ever do that again. Now you two go live happily ever after or I'll spin dash the teeth out of your mouth."

"Will do."

"Hey Knuckles you should have seen Vector fight." said Charmy.

"Yeah check this." said Tails posing like Vector "Oh Mr.Gigex! I've always admired you! I was hoping we could be friends! He actually said that."

"It was strategy!" said Vector. "I was trying to lure him off guard!"

Everyone started laughing, then Amy pulled Sonic aside.

"Sonic what Tails did for Cosmo… Would you ever do the same for me?"

Sonic laughed a little and said,

"Where would I ever find another girl like you? I mean seriously I could search the entire universe and never find a girl so devoted that she's always chasing me, tackling me every time we're apart for five minutes, gets up and tries to save me even though she can barely stand but does it because I'm getting the life beaten out of… Am I talking too much?"

"Yes!" yelled Bokkun "Why don't you kiss her already and instead of talking her to death!?"

And Sonic did.

**The End**

**Next time…**

**Sonic and friends pay a visit to Chris and Helen for a very special occasion. But their little vacation is suddenly cut short when Damian Dracul escapes from his incarceration. When some of the world's deadliest criminals ally themselves with Dracul in his quest for revenge against the Thorndykes, only Sonic and friends can stop them… or can they?**

**Action, adventure, grotesque mutants, a secret the world isn't ready to know, and a surprise guest star you'll never see coming!**

**All this and more in…**

**Sonic X**

**REVENGE OF THE DRAGON!**

**(COMING SOON!)**

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!**


End file.
